How The Mighty Fall
by TheOriginalSuccubus
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry wakes up powerless due to unusual circumstances. When the Dark Lord shows signs of once again returning, Harry reluctantly hides in Mystic Falls, a town full of muggles. Or so they appear to be...
1. The Boy Who Lived

**Summary: Harry wakes up powerless a week after the defeat of the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord is rumored to return yet again, Harry is forced to leave Hogwarts and heads to America. He stays with his mother's half-brother, Alaric. No one has any idea what he is so Harry thought living in the mundane town will be calm. He thinks that Mystic Falls is a normal town with normal humans. Or so it appeared to be...**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Gay (boy x boy), sexual content, and language**

 **Pairing: Silas/Harry, Klaus/Harry, Kol/Harry (undecided)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.**

 **Third POV**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived twice, stood on a cobble stone path leading to Hogwarts. He was sitting on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, watching it. Admiring it. This can't be the last time I see this. It can't. Harry frowns. How could Voldemort be alive after murdering the horcruxes? There was no bloody way in hell he could face him and the new villains now- not in his condition. He had awoken from his sleep like always but a week after the defeat of his enemy, he woke up powerless. Not a pinch of magic was left in him. Harry was completely human.

"I'm so sorry, Harry-"

"Sorry does not change my condition. It does not change that I will be gone another year, Hermione!" Harry let out a sigh. He shouldn't be mad at her and yelling. She wasn't the cause of this. "I'm going to be all alone again." Hermione hugs Harry. This is one of the rarer times Harry let's his guard down but he knew that doing this was useless. He just felt utterly hopeless.

"This place- Mystic Falls is it magic free?"

"Yes, it's as mundane as it can be." Hermione smiles. "You'll be living a normal human life for a year. Isn't that exciting?" I always wanted to live a normal life but not like this.

"I will be bored to death. This year sounds like a walk in the park compared to last year." Harry nodded. "Before I leave, I want to speak to Luna. If that's alright?"

"I have no idea where-"

"No worries, I do." It was no secret Hermione dislikes the eccentric Luna and no one ever stood why Harry befriended her. Ron deemed him crazy but Harry knew what Luna was. She was a seer with strong abilities. He cared for the girl because of her strange nature. He always felt like she understood him and listened. Hermione and Ron listened and understood but not in the way Luna did.

He hurries to his room where everything was vacant. Some people had stayed the summer to help with the rebuild like them but not many stayed long due to wanting to be with their families. Family... They get to return to happy homes and hugs while Harry did not. He was always envious of that. He quickly dismisses the thought. Now was not the time to think about that. Harry smiles as he sees his eccentric friend waiting for him on his bed. She gives a small smile and beckoned him closer.

"I'm going to miss you, Luna."

"I'll write letters." Luna looked off in the distance. "You've come for answers as well it seems."

"I was wondering-"

"Life will never be easy. It gets easier but not easy. Your next journey awaits my friend. I think you'll find this journey much more enjoyable. I wish you the best of luck, Harry Potter." She gets up and kisses me on the cheek. "Teach people who forgot how to love to love again." She whispered softly in Harry's ear. He raised an eyebrow but nodded. Luna blinked.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry you must hurry or you'll be late!" Luna shoves me out of the Gryffindor dorms.

"I'm not...?" Hermione and Ron stood at the end of the hallway. They grab me and hurry me away.

"Remember what I said!" She said cheerily before she skipped in another directions.

Apparently the train that was leading us back to the train station was leaving early. Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry in the nick of time. Harry watched the forest pass him, he would miss England. He was unsure if he would fit in in America. He had never been but he was curious of what it was like there. He heard many things about it and was just a tiny excited about experiencing it for himself. He was mostly excited about the sunny weather because it lacked here in England. He then is brought back to reality when he hears Hermione and Ron bicker. Did they always have to challenge one another?

"What did Luna say?" Hermione does not hide the distaste in her tone.

"Crazy things as usual." Hermione nods. He chews on some chocolate.

"So do you still like Cho or do you like Ginny now?" Ron then grins. "Or are you going to lose your virginity to an American girl?"

"Ron, you are going to make him blush to death before we even get to the train station!"

-X-

Harry gets out of the car and grab his things. He had said goodbye to Hermione and Ron an hour ago. The goodbye was tearful and sad but that's what is to be expected. Harry fumbles with his things. Bloody hell he was clumsy! He was about to meet his "guardian" for the year and he looked like an absolute fool. He wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I can help with that." A man no younger than 18 grabs his belongings. Harry finds himself lost for words and his face was turning red again.

"Thank you..?"

"I'm Matt. You must be Alaric's nephew." Harry was quiet for a moment until he nods. Alaric was his mother's half-brother but had no magical properties and stayed in America. He didn't know of Harry's magical abilities and it will stay that way. All Alaric knew was that Harry went to an academy in England and that the teachers had found bruises on him caused by his legal guardians. Alaric was all too eager to help.

"Yes," He smiled. "Thank you again." Alaric comes out with a raven haired man.

 **First POV**

"Isn't it my nephew? I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He hugs Harry tightly. "Is that a scar?" Of course the wind picks up as he is near me.

"Is it from..?" I look down and that's enough for him to change the subject. "You are all grown up now and to believe you are only 18! Watch out Matt, my nephew may steal your girl." He joked. Matt rolled his eyes. The raven haired boy watched me with a strange expression. I shifted under his gaze. Who was he anyways?

"This is my friend Damon Salvatore, you'll meet his younger brother soon."

"Hello," I shake his hand. Damon nods. Alaric looks at the man with some sort of warning. Strange.

We walk into the Mystic Grill, Matt had taken my things to Alaric's car. I had thanked him again.

"Hi Harry," A group of students greeted me.

"Hello." Alaric then told me who was who and I quickly found myself talking to Bonnie. She reminded me of Hermione only a little less bossy and a bit gentler. She and Hermione would have gotten along greatly. I wish she was here with me right now... I avoid the girl of the group who I think is the leader of it. Elena possessed a gentle and warm aura but something about her was off. Damon was always watching me like a hawk and Alaric's warning gazes weren't doing shit to be honest. I eat the rest of my fries before Alaric tells me it is time to leave.

"Bye Harry," Bonnie smiles. I nod.

"Bye Bonnie, see you tomorrow I hope?" She nods. Alaric and I head to his car.

"So you and Bonnie..." He teased. "Do you like her?"

"No, um she seems like a good friend."

"Not your type?" I laugh internally.

"You could say that." I hop into the passenger seat when Alaric hands me an iphone. I had heard of them before but never have seen one. I know the wizarding world hated muggles but I liked it. I had the best of both worlds. I play with the phone, having a general idea how to use the device. I ended up getting an app called Angry Birds. Soon enough we arrived to his house which was very nice considering he was a bachelor.

"Welcome home Harry."

-X-

When nightfall had come, all my things were in order in my room. My room was a lot bigger than I was used to. It actually felt comfortable. Alaric then called me to come downstairs.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"I have a present for you since you're going to be in America for a while and you probably want to be independent."

"I really don't need a gift Uncle Alaric." You're already doing enough for me already.

"No, it's fine." I follow him to the garage and look to see a white Ford Fusion. He got me a car?

"You got me a car?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"I love it!" I had never gotten anything nice from a relative before. I also really liked this car. It makes up for not having a broom to fly on. I look to my uncle. Okay, maybe staying here won't be so bad at all...

"You have a license right?"

"Yes, I just need to get my papers done here so I can drive."

"Good. We can get that done this week."

"Also I know some American schools start earlier than English schools. I was curious when school starts here?"

"In a week actually." Wow. They do start early but they get off early as well. "I can't believe you'll be a senior this year." Thank goodness for all my studying all those summers of things that normal humans study and Hermione teaching me as well. She did forge some of my papers so I would have a much easier year than most. Hermione is such a lifesaver. I sure am going to miss my red headed friend.

"Neither can I."

-X-

The rest of that night was uneventful but my dreams weren't plagued with anxiety. It was replaced with warm and comfort. A dreamless dream was the best kind of dream.

-X-

Bonnie was one of my contacts on my phone that Alaric had installed. I texted her frequently the past three days. After getting my papers sorted, I agreed to see a movie with her at her house. Alaric had teased me about it saying we were meant to be.

"Hello Bonnie." I greet her. She beckons me in. "So what movie have you chosen?" We settle on the carpet where a mountain of popcorn was in a bowl along with sweet candy.

"Twilight,"

"What's that?"

"A story about a girl who learns about vampires and falls in love with one." That sounds interesting I supposed. She then hits play and the movie begins without the annoying beginning commercials.

"So what team are you?"

"I don't know. Edward and Jacob were both good for her. I wish she didn't have to choose."

"She has to choose. She can't have both."

"Well, I'm beat." I lay back on the carpet and put my head on one of the numerous soft pillows. I shut my eyes.

"You only watched a movie."

"Two. We watched two movies." I correct. She playfully smacks my arm. I then hear the doorbell go off. She gets up and goes to the door. I unfortunately have a habit that I could never break. Eavesdropping. My curiosity will be the death of me I swear it.

"We are finished Jeremy. You cheated on me and broke my heart. We are not getting back together!"

"Bonnie-"

"No." She slams the door. Bonnie then saunters back into the room. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." I then point to the TV. "You said you had a program that gave you these movies. What program is it?"

"Netflix."

"Do you think Alaric has one?"

"Probably, but be warned that this is highly addictive." I nod as I text Alaric. He answers in a minute.

"He does have one and he will show me where it to find it on my TV, phone, and... computer..." I groan. "I told him to stop buying stuff for me."

"You don't like gifts?"

"I don't care for them. I don't like people having to take time out of their day just to buy me something."

"Let me guess, you don't like celebrating your birthday because you don't think it's anything to celebrate?"

"Exactly!" I exclaim. "Why is that so hard for people to understand?"

"You are the boy version of Bella Swan."

"How so?"

"You both don't like gifts or celebrate."

"Some people are like that." I counter.

"You both are pale, have those doe eyes, and the dark hair." I roll my eyes.

"You two don't know a thing about fashion!"

"Hey!"

"You are really smart like her and have a love for books."

"I don't love books. I cherish them." I smirk. It wasn't until my later years at Hogwarts that I began reading more and more. I hadn't realized it until Hermione had one day commented that I read more than her.

"And you both are too stubborn for your own good."

"Don't forget curious."

"That too." She chuckles. "Now do you want to watch the next one?"

"Sure. I just have to be at home at midnight."

"Alaric isn't very strict is he?"

"Nope. What does he do anyway?"

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "He is a history teacher at my school."

"A history teacher?" I would have never guessed he was that. "Wait, that means he could be my teacher for this school year?"

"Probably."

"It's lunch time. Do you want anything?" I get up and head to the kitchen. "I can cook alright."

"I don't care. I also don't have much either."

"I will see what I can make."

-X-

Alaric had showed me how to find it on my TV and phone and had it installed on my computer. I of course complained about the gift but he wouldn't return it. Ugh, he was stubborn! That night I had binge watched an entire season of Dexter. I then texted Bonnie the next morning telling her how addicting it was. She replied with "I told you so".

Alaric had showed me around Mystic Falls and I met some council members there. They called themselves the "Founding Families". How odd. I then hung out with Bonnie that afternoon and had been dragged to shop. She claimed I needed new clothes and I claimed I was fine. That went on for ten whole minutes until I caved in. She is just like Hermione. Bossy and in no way gentle. After the shopping trip from hell, I cooked up Bonnie some diner. She gushed.

"You would make an amazing husband, Harry!" She chews on a piece of sirloin I had cooked. I then take out the shrimp from the oven. After putting that on her plate, I grab my finished brown rice.

"My friend's mom taught me how to cook." None of the Weasley kids would learn to cook from Molly so Fred had volunteered me one summer to learn. She had been happy to teach me. I couldn't say no so I learned that summer. I had messed up a lot the first two weeks. I had burned my hands more times I could count but it got easier thankfully.

"I am not that good. Alaric says I am great but he is just saying that because I'm his nephew."

"You really are good at cooking Harry! I'm sure my Grams would have made you make her dinner."

"Is Grams your grandma?"

"Yes, she passed away last year."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm fine now. Alaric didn't say much about your family besides your aunt and other uncle hurt you."

"They didn't hurt me much if that's what you're wondering. They were just neglectful and despised me."

"What about your parents?"

"They died a little after I was born. I had a Godfather but we didn't meet until much later. He was wonderful and was going to take care of me but he also died."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's fine." I then change the morbid subject. "So are we going to watch the last two Twilight movies?"

"You read my mind!" She giggled.

-X-

Soon enough it was Sunday. This was my last day of summer before school started. I was anxious about this year and no one had sent me a letter. Were they fine? Was everything okay? I had I already been forgotten? I shake my head and dismiss the thoughts. I need to focus on this. I grab a few manga books which had sparked my interest. I then go over to a isolated table and begin to read. Everything was quiet and peaceful. I was alone until someone decided to disturb it.

"Who might you be?" A British male walks up to me. His hair messy and his eyes daunting.

"I'm Harry." I squirm under his gaze. Why some of them men here, mortal men, were so intimidating? I shrunk under Kol's gaze. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kol." He smirks. "I have never seen you before."

"I just moved here and living with my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?" I then see a business looking man walk over to us and throwing a glare at Kol.

"Forgive my brother, he was never taught properly how to greet people. I am Elijah, Kol's older brother."

"This is Harry with no last name." Kol looks to his brother. "I wasn't being rude. I was simply curious. No one ever visits this dull town."

"My uncle is Alaric." I say quietly. This got both their attention.

"I did not know Alaric had a nephew. Did you know Elijah?" The older man shook his head.

"Now Harry-"

"I did not think the Mikaelsons would be here of all places." A male's voice cut Kol off. Kol looked at the man, clearly annoyed. Mikaelsons? Was that their last name?

"Hello Stefan," Kol spat. "Or are you Silas?" The teenager rolls his eyes. Who was Silas? This was Stefan? I scan the teen who clearly looked related to Damon despite the differences. They both had a determined expression and had a certain aura around them.

"Let's go kid." Damon walks behind Stefan. I grab my things and get up. Kol clearly displeased with my haste.

"I'll see you around, Harry." Kol whispered as I pass him. "Maybe then I'll find out about your last name, hmm?" There was no doubt in his voice when he said he'll see me. The only question was when. Damon grabbed my arm a little to harshly and dragged me out of the library.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing just... stay away from those two and their family. They are nothing but trouble." I nod.

"I will." He let's go of my arm finally.

"I never introduced myself properly, I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Is Salvatore Italian?"

"Yes, it is. We are Italian after all."

"Hmm. It explains all the testosterone." Damon chuckles.

"Stay safe kid and don't get into trouble."

"I will." That was definitely a promise I couldn't keep. I didn't find trouble, trouble found me.

 **(Did you guys like this? Want me to continue?)**


	2. Unexpected Events & other magical things

**Summary: Harry wakes up powerless a week after the defeat of the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord is rumored to return yet again, Harry is forced to leave Hogwarts and heads to America. He stays with his mother's half-brother, Alaric. No one has any idea what he is so Harry thought living in the mundane town will be calm. He thinks that Mystic Falls is a normal town with normal humans. Or so it appeared to be...**  
 **Rated: M**  
 **Warning: Gay (boy x boy), sexual content, and language**  
 **Pairing: Silas/Harry, Klaus/Harry, Kol/Harry (undecided)**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

 **First POV (Harry)**

I woke up with sunlight hitting my face. I yawn as I get up out of bed. Dawn's fingertips barely grazing the dark sky that still held the luminous moon but the stars disappeared. I get ready for the first day of school. Hopefully it won't be like the other muggle school I went to before Hogwarts. I can hear the students taunting voices even now... I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear an object slam into my window. I look at it to see Ron's owl. I open it up and quickly shush the bird before taking a package. The owl then leaves and flies off into the black sky. I lock the window before proceeding to open the package. Letters...

From Hermione,  
 _I hope your first day at school_ _is fun! No danger has set foot here and luckily by the time school starts for us Hogwarts will be fully rebuilt. I will keep you posted. Send us a letter if you need anything or have any questions. There is a squib that lives outside of town and has an owl you can borrow. I hope all goes well for all of us._  
 _Love Hermione_

From Ron,  
 _Don't know what to say besides good luck, mate. Also send some American food when you decide to owl us. That and if you meet another Draco, punch them in the face for me._  
 _Ron_

Fred and George  
 _Isn't it-_  
 _The infamous Potter! Hope your first day at a muggle American school goes well. It's like yesterday you were barely a pubescent teen and now you a heart throb for all the ladies out there._  
 _A vixen, ain't he George?_  
 _Right on Fred!_  
 _Anyways we can't have the infamous Harry Potter being powerless and helpless if something magical was to happen. With our shop being rebuilt among other things, we wanted to cause mayhem and mischief as usual. Besides the muggle world needs a good hex if any of them are mean to ya. We would offer that but Hermione will definitely but a spell to make sure we didn't put anything bad in our letter so... We offer this tiny bag. It has some interesting items that will make your human world a little more magical besides you are a flyer Harry. You were meant for the skies._  
 _P.S. tell us immediately after you lose your virginity. We made a bet with the others_.

Of course. I grab a velvet red bag that was it the letter. A charm was definitely casted on it. I grab into the bag, fitting my while arm into the tiny thing. I pull out an item.  
"A firebolt!" I smile happily as I touch the broom. Damn, I missed flying these. This broom was the best of the best. Those two really outdid themselves. I put it down promising myself I'll fly sometime at night. I then pull out the next objects. They were gums that made people sick and the fireworks. I then grab the last two items. My wand and my invisibility cloak. I sigh as I touch the wood. I still can't believe it's all gone. All my magic. A part of me was missing or disappeared altogether.  
"Thanks," I whisper. I put it all back into the red bag and put it in a safe place. I hid everything, leaving no evidence of anything unusual. I groan as I look at my clock. I had ten minutes to get ready. I then jump when I hear an alarm. I look out to see Bonnie and Caroline waving at me from Caroline's car.  
"Looks like you got a ride." Alaric walks in nonchalant. "You may want to get dressed by the way."

 **-X-**

I rest my head on the wooden desk. Bonnie and Caroline were chatting beside me. We were currently in homeroom.  
"You alright, Harry?" Caroline looks down at me.  
"Splendid." I mumble. "Blimey, I should have gone to sleep earlier."  
"Your English accent is so adorable!"  
"Thanks." I say before completely dosing off.  
"Isn't it Harry with no last name?" It's too early for this.  
"My name is Harry Potter. There, you have my last name. Now leave me alone." I groan. Kol frowns clearly not use to being talked to in such a way.  
"Whatever you say, _Potter_." I am definitely going to regret talking to him this way but at this point I could not even bring myself to care.  
"Leave me alone. You are English so you shouldn't misinterpret my dialect."  
"I hear you clearly. I won't do as you say though."  
"Ugh, leave. Harass some other kid but leave me the hell alone. I don't know you and I already have a friend so my friend's list is full but my enemy list is empty at the moment."  
"Why do you want me to leave? Is it because of what the Salvatore's told you?"  
"Yes, that and the fact your freak'in creepy."  
"Your words hurt me so. Like a barb in my delicate heart." I snort. Yeah right buddy. "Despite popular belief I do have a heart."  
"We all have a heart, idiot. We need it to breathe unless you don't need to breathe."  
"Settle down class. Kol if you could get off the desk." Kol smirks before getting off.  
"Of course." He walks to an empty seat.  
"What?" I ask as I see Bonnie and Caroline's expression. They both turn to each other.  
"Nothing, Harry. Just stay away from the Mikaelsons." Caroline gives me a warning almost identical to Damon's warning. I had no problem complying but the reason was why? Why were they so bad? Elijah didn't seem horrible and Kol was an annoyance but that was all. What made this family so horrible?  
"Here are your schedules that have been finalized." I get my paper and see all my classes. Let's hope Hermione gave me good classes.  
AP World History - Mrs. Peters  
AP Economics - Mr. Saltzman  
Calculus - Ms. Thomas  
Lunch  
Creative Writing - Mr. Yuki  
Library - Ms. Darling  
Speech - Mr. Yuki  
This schedule seemed fine for the most part. I had no idea why Hermione chose them but I guess I will find out.  
"You don't take a science or language this year?"  
"I already had a credit for science and language so I didn't have to take it this year." I probably could have gone to the second year of college and still be ahead with all the studying and Hermione's teaching. I had already studied for all four years of science so I didn't need to take it and I knew Spanish, Latin, and French fluently. I think I was good on the languages.  
"You're schedule seems fun." Bonnie nods. "We all have Alaric second period and lunch with you for fourth." The bell then rings.  
"Well, see you guys second period." I go to my first class, world history.

 **-X-**

I settle at the lunch table with Caroline and Bonnie. Soon enough Caroline's boyfriend Tyler sat with us and Matt came over.  
"How do you like your first day of school?" Matt asks.  
"It's alright I supposed. I am still tired."  
"Get used to it." He chuckles. "Here comes Stefan." Matt's whole demeanor changes. Stefan settles at the table beside me not bothering to look up from his book.  
"Damon wasn't too rough with you I see."  
"No, he is a bit strong though." I look at my wrists. "Thanks for yesterday."  
"No problem. I couldn't let Alaric's nephew be cornered by the Mikaelsons."  
"They corned you?" Caroline looks at me worried.  
"Well, Elijah and Kol were asking me questions while I was at the library. Stefan and Damon kind of rescued me from them." I mumble.  
"What is Alaric like as a uncle?" Matt says, changing the subject.  
"He's awesome but spoils me too much." Bonnie rolls her eyes.  
"I swear your spirit animal is Bella Swan."  
"Stop saying that." My cheeks burned.  
"You do look like her though." Caroline agrees.  
"Don't agree with her, Caroline!"  
"But it's true!"  
"No it isn't."  
"Yes it is."  
"Ugh, fine." The girls high five at their victory.  
"Girls one and Harry zero." I am about to say something when someone else speaks up.  
"Hey." I turn to see Elena staring me down. "You're kind of in my seat." I blush.  
"Oh sorry." I get up and grab my things.  
"Thanks." She mumbles as she sits down. I go sit next to Tyler. He gives me a sympathetic look.  
"You weren't in Alaric's class, why is that?" Bonnie asks.  
"Something _unusual_ came up." Elena then looks to me. "Um, Harry would you mind leaving for a second? I have something I need to speak to _my_ friends about in private." Did she have to emphasize the "my" in her sentence? Bonnie scowls at Elena.  
"No problem. This is your group anyways." The others protest but I grab my things and head to the library. I dump my trash in the trash bag before I left.  
I sit down in the silent library. Maybe I can rest here... I lay my head on the table and feel myself drifting until a finger taps my shoulder. Of course. I look up and see a blonde girl.  
"Sorry to disturb you but I don't know where to find a book."  
"Um, I'm new here-"  
"Oh! Sorry to disturb you." I softly grab her hand.  
"It's fine. I can help you look if you like?" The girl smiles.  
"Thanks." I let go of her hand and take the slip of paper she handed me.  
"Edgar Allan Poe, he should be over in classics or horror." I go to classics first and find his books with ease. "Here they are."  
"Thanks." She grabs two of them.  
"My name is Harry by the way."  
"Oh I heard of you. You are Alaric's nephew right?"  
"Word gets around here doesn't it?"  
"It's a relatively small town and everyone is always in each other's business."  
"The stereotypical small town. I have read that too many times."  
"You like to read?"  
"All the time." She seemed intrigued by this.  
"Do you read fairytales?"  
"Sometimes, why?"  
"You remind me of the Princely type in books. The knight in shining armour." I laugh internally.  
"They wouldn't write about princes like me."  
"Why not?" She asks puzzled.  
"Is that all the books you want?" I change the subject. She huffs.  
"Yes." One of the librarians check her books out. They apologized saying there was a meeting.  
"It's fine." I say.  
"You are Harry right?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"You have this class sixth period."  
"What do I do exactly?"  
"All sorts of things but I am sure you'll enjoy it. Alaric says you like books." The librarian then hands me a pamphlet. "We are having a book fair after school if you and your friend want to come."  
"I will." Thank Merlin I packed some money because of how stressed I was.  
"I will too." The bell then rings and we both leave. She is about to go a different way when I shout,  
"I forgot to ask your name!" She looks back and smiles.  
"It's Rebekah!"

 **-X-**

After school was over, me and Bonnie were walking towards the book fair that as being held in the parking lot for some reason. Bonnie kept apologizing for Elena's not-so-friendly behavior and that she didn't have a right to send me away. I personally did not take what Elena said to heart because I barely knew this girl but she was definitely not on my get to know list.  
"It's fine. She has been your friend longer than I have." Bonnie frowned. She clearly did not like the harshness in my tone and may also think I was being bitter. I, on the other hand, was telling it how it was. I didn't like this girl but she was friends with Bonnie way longer. I had no right to intrude unless Bonnie or Caroline was being harmed in some way. Elena didn't seem like an abuser but a manipulator. She reminded me too much like Cho and Pansy combined.  
"Harry-"  
"Harry!" Rebekah walks up to us. Bonnie glares at the girl and Rebekah gives her a sour look.  
"Bonnie Bennett." She says stiffly.  
"Rebekah Mikaelson." Mikaelson? She is one too? Bloody hell! Bonnie frowns when her phone goes off and picks it up.  
"Elena-" After a moment of silence she groans. "Fine I'll be there with Caroline." She then hangs up. "Harry, we can drop you off before we head to Elena's."  
"It's fine. Alaric can drop me off. Besides I want to buy some books." Bonnie sighs but leaves.  
"She seems to think I will corrupt you." Rebekah rolls her eyes.  
"Why do people hate your family anyway? Besides your brother Kol." She chuckles.  
"Kol is a whole different story but people hate us for various reasons. We don't exactly fit in with this small town so they hate us." Oh.  
"I'm sorry for that."  
"Harry, I am curious. Do you know what vervain is?"  
"It's a plant, I know that much." I try to remember Herbology but nothing came to mind. "Despite my appearance, I have no clue about plants." She snickers. "Why?"  
"I was curious. I like gardening and was trying to quiz you on it." She then gestures toward the books. "What books do you want to buy?"  
"Anything that catches my eye." I shrug. We head over to one of the booths.  
"Romance really?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.  
"I should be saying that." I then raise an eyebrow in a joking manner. We then look at the books. I frown and look around when I see a man staring at me. Beside him was Elijah and Kol who was looking at the man. The man's ocean blue eyes made me freeze. He made me feel uneasy but I felt a strong pull towards him. The feeling made me weak in the knees.  
"Who are you- oh that's Nik." Rebekah grabs my attention.  
"Who is he and why is he staring at me?" Like that too? I felt like I was being watched by a wolf that was searching for its next meal and I was the unfortunate deer it was watching.  
"That's Nik, most know him as Klaus, and he is my older brother."  
"You have more siblings?!" I exclaim. "Did your parents not use condoms?" Rebekah laughs.  
"That's a good one!" She says not able to contain her laughter. "But no they didn't."  
"Your parents had really good genes though." She smiles.  
"Thanks. I'm sure my brothers are flattered by your comment but don't tell them that. They already have egos long enough to make a blanket out of it." She then turns to her brothers. "Klaus come here! You're paying for my books!" She then whispers to me, "Klaus is protective of me so he may be a little mean to you." Great. Klaus walks our way.  
"Romance books, really Rebekah?" Klaus hands her his wallet. "Don't make me go broke."  
"This is Harry by the way." She gestures toward me.  
"Another one of your boy toys I supposed?" I bite my tongue from saying something impulsive. My cheeks were burning red. A boy toy? What the bloody-  
"No, we're friends." I glare at the man. Thankfully reason had talked and not my impulsive tendencies. Klaus was taller than me by more than a head. Hell, I was just 5'5 and even Rebekah was an inch taller. Thankfully Bonnie and the other girls were an inch shorter so it wasn't the worse but I am going to dread homecoming night because of all the girls in heels.  
"Yes, Harry is the only friend I have so treat him well and don't threaten him." She hands the woman money after she has picked her books.  
"A friend you say?" Kol comes up behind Klaus with Elijah following him. Not this fool again. "You think you're too good for my sister?" Why do people jump to conclusions? Seriously. I mean seriously.  
"No."  
"Don't listen to Kol." She then sends a glare to her brother.  
"I am just asking sis." Kol smirks. "Also Matty called, might want to chat with your toy." Kol waves a phone in front of her.  
"You took my phone jackass!" She grabs it. "Ugh, he called five times too! I hate you Kol! Sorry Harry but I should call back Matt."  
"It's fine." She squeezes my arm before leaving. I then look at the three wolves.  
"If you're interested in my sister then you should know she really likes this Matt guy right now." I literally just told you we were friends jackass! What don't they understand?  
"I don't like her." Kol tilts his head. "We are friends." Why couldn't they understand this? I then turn and look at the books. What to read...  
After looking at a few booths I had bought a few books to take home. Rebekah had to jet and thankfully her brothers left with her. I couldn't stand another moment of Kol. I then scan the area for Alaric. Maybe he was running a bit late? As I try to find his car, I run into someone. I mumble an apology to the man before going my way. The man had other ideas.  
"Alaric's nephew, Harry, right?" The guy sneered.  
"Yes. Who are you?" His voice sounded familiar.  
"I'm Jeremy. You know Bonnie's ex-boyfriend." Oh. I look the boy up and down. It was obvious the boy was on something but what he was on was the question. He looked ready to fight me for some dumb reasons and I didn't want to get into a fist fight with some guy that is high as a kite.  
"Yeah, I heard you guys arguing when I came over to watch Twilight with her."  
"What does she see in you?" He growled. I back up. No wonder she left Jeremy. He was a druggy and an asshole. Maybe he was different with her before but he had to have some drug problems even then.  
"Dude, I am her friend. _Her friend_." I am now a few feet from Alaric's car. Please show up Alaric! Please! I was about to be beat due to my no magic status. I had no idea if I could even run without him catching me let alone win.  
"Every guy says that yet they always end up doing it. Want to know what they do?" Do I have a choice? "They fuck the girl! Even though they claim to be her friend! You listen here you British wannabe. Bonnie is mine and you stay the hell away from her!"  
"She isn't some possession!" He then takes a swing but I thankfully duck. I knee him where the sun don't shine before hastily escaping.  
I hate this school. I hate the people save for a few. I hate this!  
I trip as I make it toward the school but bump into a person that was about to make my day.  
"Alaric!" My uncle chuckles at my enthusiasm to see him.  
"What's up kiddo?"  
"Jeremy just tried to cave my face in." This made all the color leave his face.  
"He what?" Damon walked behind Alaric. "I'll go talk to him."  
"No, I will as well as Bonnie and Elena. Jeremy needs to let Bonnie go and leave Harry alone."  
"He got so mad and we are just friends! I don't even like Bonnie that way!" Alaric nods.  
"Damon feel like babysitting for the next hour or two?" Babysitting?  
"Fine," He then points to me. "You stay away from my bourbon collection." I roll my eyes.  
"I wouldn't have anyway." I follow after my "babysitter".

 **-X-**

When we arrive to the house, I am amazed by the boarding house. It seemed peaceful and earthy yet had a magical touch to it.  
"You are impressed by my house yet not my car." Damon mumbles.  
"It's nice looking but it's alright." I shrug. "All you really need is something that can drive and is long lasting." He then ruffles my head. I whine as I try to get my already messy to be relatively nice looking.  
"Simple, I like that but wouldn't live like that." He then opens the door. "Come on kid we don't got all day." I huff and grab my belongings before going inside the boarding house.

 **-X-**

Damon had left me to my own devices and was somewhere in the house getting drunk I presume. I grab my history homework and get started on it. At this point I had been here over thirty minutes.  
Stefan walks into the living room wearing a different outfit from earlier. He had paused doing whatever he as doing after he noticed me.  
"Hey Harry,"  
"Hey." I wave. I then go back to my history. I curse in Latin when I cannot find the answers in the textbook. I loved Ancient Greece history but there was still a lot I didn't know about it and Hermione only taught mandatory things. Ancient Greece wasn't one of them.  
"You shouldn't curse, Harry." I turn to see Stefan leaning on the couch I was sitting on. He held a cup of coffee.  
"You know Latin?"  
"I'm fluent in it." He then stops himself from saying more as if he had said something he shouldn't have. "Your homework is on Ancient Greece?"  
"Yes, I don't know some of the answers."  
"I could help. I know a lot about that era." He offers.  
"It asks if the Greeks were moral people."  
"In some ways but their culture is still different from ours. To them they were doing right and to us not so much."  
"The Titian female who gave birth to the siblings of Zeus and himself."  
"Rhea."  
"The Greeks were known for many things but they were also known for having-" I felt my cheeks heat up as I read the next line. "Homosexuality in their lifestyle. Where would you find evidence of this?"  
"The books people wrote and then the Greek Gods had male lovers." Stefan shrugs. "They didn't put labels on it like our generation does. The older males in Ancient Greece would also have relationships with adolescent males. It was just how it was back then." I finish writing it down.  
"Thanks for helping." I shove my books back into my backpack. I then hear footsteps. Must be Damon...  
"No problem. The Ancient Greeks were interesting people..." He then looks to his brother who had just entered the room. "Wouldn't you agree, Damon?" Damon looked absolutely terrified like a student asked by a teacher to answer a question.  
"I guess. The Civil War is more my thing. Less gay shit happening."  
"That's mean."  
"And you should know by now, _brother,_ that I don't mean it." Damon then turns his attention to me. "Besides princess Zelda here preaching about history, how was your day been so far?" Lie and say it was a pretty good day or complain about my problems to a guy that could probably care less. Hmm...  
"It was fine besides the Jeremy problem."  
"Alaric will deal with him. If you don't mind, me and Stefan are going to go talk." Stefan jumps onto the couch and sits beside me.  
"That talk can wait can't it?" He gives a devious grin. "Besides you're all the way over there and I'm all the way over here beside Harry." Damon glares at him.  
"Have you seen Silas by chance, _Stefan_?"  
"Not that I know of." Stefan smirks. "I'm sure Silas is around and probably knows about Harry by now."  
"I'm sure he does." I shift uncomfortably. "I suggest that you stay far away from Silas, Harry. He is not a nice man."  
"I heard. Who is he anyway? Kol mentioned him when he was questioning me."  
"You've probably met Silas already without _realizing_ it but he is someone who you should stay clear of just like the Mikaelsons." I nod even though I disagreed. I took warnings with caution but warnings without explanation didn't hold much weight in deciding not to do something. I heard these people were bad but had no evidence. No one was explaining and everyone was vague and watched what they said to me. I may just have to investigate why. I then hear a knock at the door and since no one was moving I go to the door. Caroline stood outside with a man trying to talk to her.  
"Harry!" She smiled brightly. "I'm here to take you home. Alaric told me he would be gone for a few hours due to some problems as you know. He said it was unfair to just leave you here for that long especially in Damon's care." Damon rolls his eyes.  
"And you brought Enzo with you, great."  
"You missed me, don't deny it." Enzo walks in. I quickly make an exit with Caroline while Enzo and Damon argued over something. I got into the passenger side.  
"Thanks by the way."  
"No problem." Caroline shrugs. "It's what friends do." I jump when I hear a knock on the window. I press the button to roll it down. Stefan hands me a good sized book.  
"Here you go. This should help for any future homework assignments."  
"Thanks, Stefan." I take the book and skim through it. "Thanks for everything actually."  
"No problem. I'll see you later." He then walks back to the Salvatore boarding house.  
"Stefan is nice." I comment as Caroline begins to drive. "Damon was too." Caroline bursts out laughing.  
"Damon Salvatore, _nice_? I have never heard hose two things in the same sentence before!"  
"That's kind of mean." I pout.  
"You're just special, Harry." She ruffles my hair.  
"Why does everyone like touching my hair?" I try to make my hair neat again.

 _Third POV_

Damon waited until Caroline's car pulled out of the drive way to confront his Immortal ancestor who was getting on his last damn nerves.

"Don't you think it's getting a little old parading as Stefan, Silas?"  
"Nope. It gets funnier each time." Silas throws a smirk at Damon. "Harry is a cute kid but so naive of the situation around him. You guys think it's a good idea not keeping him in the know? Someone like me could _accidentally_ let something slip..."  
"You're an asshole and I cannot wait to spread your ashes in the Atlantic Ocean." Damon knew this is what Silas wanted. He wanted a reaction out of Damon and Damon at this point did not give a shit. He wanted the Immortal, the Original Hybrid, and the Originals gone.  
"Is that anyway to talk to your ancestor?" Silas pats Damon on the cheek mockingly. "Tell Alaric that his nephew needs to be careful. A little anger may just cause someone to snap his fragile neck." Damon was livid.  
"I'd call foul play if it ends like that and that will make Alaric look for that cure even more." Silas throws Damon to the all before leaving. Enzo kept himself silent until the Immortal left.  
"Silas was right about one thing." Damon got up and looked at his partner in crime who was in deep thought.  
"What's that?" Damon asked.  
"Harry is cute." Damon glares at Enzo. Leave it to him to say something like that.  
"This is why we aren't friends."  
"I was only telling the truth!" Enzo whined.

 **(Elena's House)**

Alaric stood on the porch having just looked at Damon's text. He sighs. He wanted so much to have a normal human life being naive of the supernatural but that wish would never come true. His wish may never come true but he won't let Harry be dragged into this supernatural war that was raging in Mystic Falls. He should have never agreed to let Harry come here but he couldn't let Harry stay with those abusers. He already disappointed his sister enough and she was probably weeping in her grave with her husband. He had let Harry down for not taking him in and now he was making up for lost time. Making up for things that can never be erased. Harry was just a child, an innocent young man, who had the whole world in front of him. He had so much to look for and Alaric didn't want this town to force him to stay. He wanted to give Harry a normal human life where he wasn't stressing about if someone had died or fear not living through the night. Alaric didn't want to strip Harry of that innocence because once he learns there was no going back which is why he was doing his hardest to keep the supernatural world off of Harry. The supernaturals begged to differ. All day Harry had been surrounded by their enemies who were taking advantage of him being unaware of the supernatural. Harry attracted danger just like Elena.  
"Something wrong?" Bonnie asks. He hands her the text and she immediately reads it. "I'm so sorry about that. They will be gone soon enough."

"How's Jeremy?" Bonnie doesn't answer. "Never mind."

"I wouldn't let them touch Harry. You know that right?"

"I know that Bonnie. Harry is such a good kid. I didn't want this for him. He deserves more than this, all of you do." Bonnie gives a small smile.

"You're a good uncle."

"I'm sure Harry disagrees."

"What his aunt and uncle did to him isn't your fault, Alaric. You didn't know-"

"I should have! Harry lived in a cupboard for twelve years and was forced to make food for them. They were so mean towards him and it's just horrible. I could have done something." Bonnie put a hand on Alaric's shoulder. Alaric was a kind man in Bonnie's eyes and Harry even kinder. She cared deeply about her teacher and knew the guilt he was going through. The guilt of what could of happened. She knew this feeling too well.

"He has you now and that's what matters. As for the supernatural problems, Harry can still have a normal life we just have to be careful."

"Thanks, Bonnie." Alaric get up and gets his phone back. "Thanks for being such a good friend to Harry as well."

"You're welcome. Now let's get this meeting over with." It was more like an intervention/ war meeting but she was sticking with just meeting. It sounded more normal.

"You would make an awesome niece in law." Alaric chuckles, half joking. Bonnie blushed. "Let's go kiddo."

 **First POV (Harry)**

I arrive at the house. It was eerily quiet and Alaric would be gone for hours... I could make this okay to horrible day become awesome. I grab the red bag before heading out into the backyard the lead to the forest. I disappear into the mists after I check my surroundings.

After hours of freedom- of flight I land onto the ground. I missed Hogwarts too much. I have to find a way to bring back my magic so I can return to my world. The human world wasn't meant for me. Today proved it. People already hated me, go figure. I also seemed to be in limbo with the Rebekah situation. She seemed perfectly fine and I didn't want to stop talking to her. Maybe to kill time I will find out the real reason why they don't like the Mikaelsons and this Silas guy. I might actually find something interesting and hopefully not something that was shallow. I walk through the heavily dense and dark forest. It was hard to see and I kept getting hit by tree branches.

After a few minutes of walking I hear a distant howl and pay no attention to it. After ten minutes I was seriously lost. Bloody hell! I search to see any landmarks that I had seen before but it was too dark to make out anything. I then hear a howl again only this time it was close. A dog maybe? I kept walking towards the right thinking it was the correct way but I ended up near a creek. It was pretty but I had no time to play back and enjoy the nice view. I had to go home because I was damn sure Alaric was already there and probably panicking since I'm not there. I turn around and head west or what I thought was as west. I tumble down a foot drop but land on my feet. Of course I would trip on something. Why was I given the klutz gene? I let out a breath and keep going. That was then I heard a low growl that didn't sound human. I turn and saw big yellow eyes staring me down. My first instinct kicked in and I bolted, the wolf chased after me. I run through the dark woods still hearing the howls piercing the night sky. It was dark and I was running basically blind so the inevitable happens—I trip. My foot was now trapped in a vine and I couldn't untangle myself. I wait for the pain to come. Wait to become the wolf's next meal. This was where I was going to die by a hunger crazed wolf in the middle of the woods. If someone had told me this a year prior that this was how I was going to die I would have laughed in their faces. I blink away the tears as I ready myself to be ripped apart by this beast. I wasn't ready to die not yet.

I let out a cry when I felt a sharp pain bite into my wrist and in a matter of a moment of drowning in pain I was dragged to the darkness of my mind and knew I wouldn't wake up this time.

Third POV  
Klaus woke up in his human form next to the boy he saw earlier. He groaned in annoyance. His wolf just had to find him. He rolls over and finds that the wolf had the decency to leave him clothes from a victim probably. He puts on the clothes quickly before examining himself. After a self-check, he grabs the boy that still laid unconscious. He carries him to his home knowing it wasn't far. He scans the boy for any injuries and found his mating mark on Harry's wrist. Of course his wolf had done that immediately. Klaus would have to make sure the boy forgets or he had to tell him. He liked neither options.  
The boy shifts but stays asleep in the Hybrid's arms. Klaus felt pride swell in him when the boy is wanting to be closer to him. The mating mark was definitely the cause. Maybe he was prideful because he could mark someone. Klaus often thought due to being a hybrid he couldn't make someone his due to being a half-breed. His mother had told him before he killed the bitch that because he was a half he could never have a mate or mark anyone. That he could not have children or turn anyone into what he was. Of course he could turn hybrids now but they weren't enough. Some were revolting and then his family hated him even though he tried to protect them from their own recklessness. He held onto the boy tighter.  
Once he reaches the house he jumps up onto the roof where the window that led to a room with luggage still in it. He put the boy on the bed who groaned in protest in his sleep. He chuckled internally. He then slips out of the house and waits at the window.  
"Ugh!" Harry groans. "What the bloody hell happened? Why do I get freak'in black outs?" He then distantly hears footsteps.  
"You alright, Harry?" Alaric asks in a concern tone.  
"I think I slept walk or blacked out or something." Harry even in his own voice was confused. Klaus felt relieved he didn't have to do anything at all.  
"Do you need to go to the doctor?"  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just sleep." The door then closes and then he hear the bed creaks. He peers inside and sees Harry quickly falling asleep onto the bed. Klaus would definitely need info on his mate pronto. He texts his Hybrids to do some thorough searching. He then leans against the window watching his mate mumble his name softly,  
" _Klaus_." He then rolls over and is quiet again. Klaus grips the window. He may not make it if he doesn't leave now. His hunger was ravenous. He felt his fangs threatening to extend. All because of this _boy_ he felt like he couldn't control a damn thing about his body. His cravings had hit an all new high. He jumps off the roof immediately and runs through the forest to his home. Each feet of distance becoming unbearable but he managed. He wanted to turn back. His wolf was growling at him and then would whimper. But he couldn't exactly face the human boy in his undesirable condition, no he would wait. He needed his wolf to calm down, find out more about Harry, and would need to control his urges. At this point if he saw the boy he couldn't help it if he took him then and there. He groans as his obvious want was not going away. He felt like a teen boy again.  
"What?"  
"Boss, we have some info about Mr. Potter."

First POV (Harry)  
The odd night was still running through my head as I walk into the library. Why couldn't I remember? Why was I having black outs? Ugh! I had drove myself to school and was a few minutes early. I see Stefan sitting alone and I gather all my courage to confront him.  
"Thanks for the book, Stefan."  
"What book?" He asked puzzled.  
"Yesterday, you gave me the Greek Mythology book. Remember?" Stefan frowned and was silent for a moment until he quickly replaces it with a poker face.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So many things have been going on and I have been forgetting about things. You're uh welcome." Stefan then adds. "If you need anything, come to me. Here." He then offers me a slip of paper that had two phone numbers. "Bug Damon for me," He winks. "He hates morning text FYI." I laugh.  
"See you later, Steffy."  
"Steffy?"  
"It's your new nickname and Damon's new nickname is Damie. It makes him sound less scary." I then put a finger to my lips. "Don't tell him about his new nickname."  
"Your secret is safe with me." The bell then rings. Time seemed to fly by. "See you later, Potter."

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
For those wondering when it is Stefan or Silas. Stefan was here through most of it but Silas was only there when Damon was babysitting Harry. Also what did you guys like about this chapter and how do you feel about the twists and turns? Please remember to comment because those make me work faster.

And this being my first boy x boy romance, I am super excited about learning how to write in a male's POV almost all the time and of course the smut that will definitely come soon!


	3. The Modern day Romeo and Juliet

**Summary: Harry wakes up powerless a week after the defeat of the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord is rumored to return yet again, Harry is forced to leave Hogwarts and heads to America. He stays with his mother's** **half-brother, Alaric. No one has any idea what he is so Harry thought living in the mundane town will be calm. He thinks that Mystic Falls is a normal town with normal humans. Or so it appeared to be...**  
 **Rated: M**  
 **Warning: Gay (boy x boy), sexual content, and language**  
 **Pairing: Silas/Harry, Klaus/Harry, Kol/Harry (undecided)**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.**

The dream at first as calm and soothing— pleasant almost but then I felt myself becoming colder. This dream was heading south and I knew it. _He_ was going to show up any minute now. I could feel it in my core.  
Focus, Harry. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!  
" _Harry Potter_." The voice icy cold and spat my name in distaste. " _The boy who lived come to die_?" Don't open your eyes. Whatever you do don't open your eyes! I repeat these words over and over in my head. I then feel my body become a chilling cold and slightly wet due to my damp clothes.  
" _Look at me_." I then feel pain surge through my head from my scar. " _Look at me_!"  
"Never!"  
" _Foolish boy._ " I am then blasted off the ground and land in grass. I blink and find myself looking at a familiar grey sky. Voldemort walks over to me wearing his black robes. His ghastly appearance made my insides freeze and fear was being pumped into my veins. " _You are no savior. You can never win_."  
"I have won."  
" _Really? Then how am I here? You are weak. Not a savior._ " Don't listen to him. I can't let him tear me down...  
"I never claimed to be a savior."  
" _No but you gave them hope._ " He laughed coldly. " _Hope. Love. Weak emotions that will only get you killed_."  
"I am not the same as you. You think that emotions make you weak but love makes you stronger."  
" _You are wrong, Harry Potter. We are two heads of the same coin._ " I was nothing like him. He was everything horrible. Everything I wouldn't want to be. Pain surge through my head again. Tears threaten to fall. " _You're the_ _reason_ _everyone dies. One day you'll be all alone with no one just your fame."_ No! Wake up! I stare into his eyes. He laughed coldly. " _You cannot protect them. You are a useless fool that believes love is stronger than anything. Will you be saying that as your friends die just like your mother, your father, or even Sirius?"_  
"Harry. Wake up."  
 **-X-**  
I wake up screaming and Alaric at my bed side attempting to calm me down.  
 **-X-**

I sat beside Caroline in the theater that was at school. I could barely believe it was already the third week of school. Time just flies by. It was currently first period but I had been dragged to this because of Caroline. Technically I volunteered but that wasn't the point. I lean in my chair and wait for the lady to talk. Caroline beamed. I would be in a better mood if it wasn't for the nightmare last night. When I thought everything was becoming better... When I thought I was making progress I only ended up stumbling five steps backwards. Isn't that always how my life was? Caroline frowns at my gloomy mood. She was going to ask what was wrong with me but I quickly ask a question. I didn't want to talk about last night at all.  
"A school play? You sure we don't have to take the class to be in it?"  
"Anyone can be in it." Caroline assures. "I so want to play Juliet."  
"They may not have Romeo and Juliet this year."  
"They always have it. It is a tradition." Wouldn't that get boring after the second year?  
"I will play a background character." I was really only here for Caroline and since no one would do this with her I volunteered. The blonde had been ecstatic to say the least. Tyler had thanked me since he didn't want to do it.  
One of the girls got up on stage and began going on and on about the play.  
"We want a modern twist on it somehow..." Rachel trailed. "This play has several different works of Shakespeare and each part is a new play by him." A modern twist? Might just be interesting. But Shakespeare, really? Sorry but that bloke was overused.  
"We have most of it finished except for the modern twist. The concept of this play is to incorporate modern day with his plays." Another girl elaborated. "Now we will have you guys say some lines. We will take suggestions on who you want to be but we may choose someone else for you to play. Now let's begin auditions!"

After everyone had said their lines, we were dismissed. They would announce who plays who tomorrow morning before first period. Caroline was sure she got the Juliet part. I had slept most of the time so I didn't know who else went up to audition. I was sure I didn't get any part but I tried. Caroline for the rest of the day talked about the auditions. Poor Bonnie heard it about five times. Let's hope Caroline does get the part. I would hate to see her cry.  
"What about you, Harry? How did you think you did?" Bonnie asked.  
"I probably didn't get a part and if I did it's probably a background character." I shrug. I wasn't quite meant for the spotlight while many would beg to differ. I sadly remember when Ron and I had had out little "spat" during the triwizard tournament. We were fine now but had he really meant all those things? He never did really apologize or anything.  
"If you need help with lines... I could help you." I smile.  
"Thank you. I will if I get a part." She blushed. Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"Sounds like a date to me." Caroline smirks.

"It isn't." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, it isn't."

"Fine." She then waves to Tyler who was finding a book in the library. "Come here!"

Third POV

After Harry went to go talk to Alaric about them going to see a new movie that Caroline suggested, Caroline had turned to her friend Bonnie. Caroline could see the girl liked Harry from a mile away.

"So you like Harry?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She groaned.

"If you like him, you should tell him, Bon." Bonnie nods not taking her advice at all and left to go to the bathroom.

"What?" She looked at her boyfriend.

"Nothing."

"You obviously wanted to say something about Bonnie liking Harry."

"Just don't encourage her okay? She is going to get her feelings hurt."

"How? Harry definitely likes her." Tyler wanted to tell his girlfriend Caroline that she was totally wrong about Harry. His girlfriend is usually good at detecting who likes who but her senses were totally off this time. Bonnie liked Harry that was pretty obvious to everyone in the group but he knew Harry didn't like Bonnie. It wasn't that Harry didn't find Bonnie attractive or anything but Tyler knew after getting to know Harry that the boy wasn't into girls. Whether Harry himself knew this was still to be determined and if Harry did know then he was being quiet or "in the closet" about it. Harry wasn't painfully obvious like some guys Tyler has met but Harry didn't react to girls the same way guys usually do. He even asked if Harry liked Bonnie and Harry had said no but his eyes said much more. So Tyler knew Harry was not into women even though Harry didn't know Tyler knew. Tyler shifts in his chair and sighs.

"Never mind." If Harry wasn't telling anyone, then it wasn't his place to tell Caroline. It wasn't his secret to tell. "Where's Elena?" He knew Elena was a touchy subject for Caroline but he needed to steer her in a different direction before she starts asking what he meant. Caroline crossed her arms and stayed silent.

"She's **fine**." Caroline spat. She didn't know what happened to her friend. She was basically Katherine 2.0 now. It just made her skin crawl when she saw Elena and a deep hate for the girl. She just took everything for granted, Nothing was ever enough for Elena Gilbert. The beginning was fine but now… Elena was just manipulative. A cold hearted bitch. Caroline was surprised she still had her humanity on. It would be better that way but no… This is who Elena really was.

"Why did it suddenly become gloomy over here?" Bonnie walked back to her friends and found the atmosphere around them rather gloomy. Caroline sighs.

"I'm so tired. My classes have been giving me too much homework."

"You need to stop procrastinating then." Bonnie giggled at her friend's glare.

Harry's POV

The next day came quickly and everyone was nervous in the theater. The girls stood on the stage and were about to announce the people who got the parts. Caroline sat calmly and had an aura of confidence around her.

"It's been decided! We have also come up with our modern twist which is awesome!" Rachel happily says. "The people playing Romeo and Juliet is..!" I cross my fingers hoping Caroline got the part.

"Kol Mikaelson as Romeo and Harry Potter as Juliet!" I gape. My whole body became pale. "Our modern twist on Romeo and Juliet is that Juliet is a boy instead of a girl. Since gay marriage was just legalized, we thought it was a perfect idea to use a gay couple for our next play to show support to our LGBT club! Now onto the other characters..." Rachel then says the list of people who got other characters. The people cheer and Caroline gave me a high five.  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine. I still got a big part anyway but watch out since Kol is your acting partner." I gloomily head to the door. Caroline went to talk to Rachel about her acting and that she wanted to improve.  
"Wait, Juliet!" Kol rushes to me wearing a smirk on his face. "My lady." He hands me a red rose. Where the hell did he get this?  
"Thanks?"  
"Since we need to learn our lines as soon as possible, we begin practice tomorrow at my house." This sounds like an order than a request.  
"Fine." For Caroline.

 **-X-**

It was the end of the day and I really had to go to the bathroom. I walk toward the bathroom but a certain brunette stopped me. I was beyond angry because I really had to piss and Kol wouldn't leave my side all day.  
"I wanted to talk to you, Harry." Elena crossed her arms. "I know Caroline and Bonnie have been buddy buddy with you but I need time with my friends."  
"Why are you telling me this and not your friends?" I glare at her. "Afraid of what they will think of you?"  
"Stay away from Bonnie and Caroline." Her eyes dilated. Who exactly did this girl think she was?  
"No." This answer shocks her for some reason but did she really expect me to let her walk all over me? I glare at her. If I had my magic I would have thrown her across the room but that wasn't gentleman behavior. Besides… I wasn't going to waste a perfectly good spell on her.  
"Elena!" Bonnie walks toward us and seemed afraid. "What were you trying to do?" I shake my head. I don't have time for this!  
"Thanks for delaying my piss. It was more valuable than you are." I sneer which was worthy of even Draco. I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me.  
After finishing my business, I thoroughly wash my hands. Kol walks in and smirked. What have I done wrong, God? What did I deserve to receive this punishment?  
"Wrong bathroom Juliet."  
"Romeo, Romeo, why are you such a homeo?" Kol chuckled. I roll my eyes.  
"Only for you Juliet." He then points at the door. "I came here because Rebekah couldn't find you. Rebekah sent me to deliver a message." Oh goodie.

"Go on."

 **-X-**

I stare at the selection of ice cream flavored guiltily. I shouldn't have lied to Alaric saying I was going to the library. Well it was a half-truth but still... The two blondes were waiting on me to order.  
"Strawberry sherbet with a waffle cone." The lady nods and grabs the waffle cones and stuffs the reddish pink ice cream into it. Kol pays for the ice cream Rebekah and I were currently devouring. We sit down at a table outside. It was really nice out and not too hot. Kol was relatively quiet while I and Rebekah conversed.  
"Please come over today. I am so bored and my brothers are annoying me more than usual."  
"Raincheck?" Rebekah huffs.  
"Fine." She takes a scoop of my ice cream with her spoon. "Only for you."

"I'm coming over tomorrow so it should be fine."

"Yes, but he will try and occupy all your time. I wanted a day where we can just hang out."

"It'll happen soon." I take a scoop of her ice cream with my spoon which earned me a glare from the blonde. I couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the time I spent with them was about miscellaneous things. It wasn't until lter that Elena was inevitably mentioned.

"I can't believe you said that." Rebekah laughed. "I would have loved to see little Miss Princess be put in her place!"

"It got weirder when her eyes dilated."

"They… dilated?" Rebekah and Kol both became stiff. They looked at each other with a knowing gaze. Hmm? "What happened next?"

"Nothing. She just told me to stay away from her friends and I said no. She looked at me like I was crazy. I am not going to let her step all over me because Bonnie and Caroline are my friends too." I huff. I then look at the time on my phone and curse. "I have to go! I have to head to the library sorry for cutting this meeting short."

"No problem but tell us when Elena talks to you again, okay?" I nod, not thinking much of it. I head to my car and was about to open the door when Kol stopped me.

"You forgot this." He handed me the rose he had given me earlier. I blushed. I had hoped I could just leave it there and no one notice. I take the rose.

"I did? Thanks."

"Good day, Juliet. I'll see you tomorrow." He took my hand before planting a kiss on it. He walks away but I could tell he was smirking. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I walk into my car and put on the A/C. I leaned back in my chair and groaned. What had that boy done to me? I was currently treading on thin ice and no one needed to know _that_ about me. I hit the gas pedal and pretend that the kiss didn't happen.  
 **-X-**

I walk around the library frustrated by my writing and speech homework. The homework wasn't particularly hard but writing took time. I put the homework assignment in my folder and go and search the library. I needed a break or else I couldn't write at all. I walk around and look at a few books from time to time. Nothing inspired me to write so I kept walking. I turn the corner to find the bathroom but I then see Stefan sitting on a chair by himself. I shouldn't bug him...  
"It's rude to stare." Stefan looked at me. He seemed different.  
"I'm sorry, Stefan. I just wanted to say thanks again for the book." I stutter. I internally groan. I sounded like a babbling idiot.  
"You are mistaking me for my idiotic doppelganger. I am Silas." Silas? Great! Just great! I was supposed avoid him at all costs. "I've heard about you and you appear to have heard about me, so let's skip the introductions."  
"Gladly." I said dryly.  
"Aren't you going to walk away— run in terror?" He smirked.  
"No, thanks."  
"Good, I was hoping you would stay. Sit." I shake my head and stood straighter. "You are quite stubborn."  
"Why do they want me to avoid you?" I blurt out. My outbursts be damned! Silas chuckled at my flustered expression. His deep and seductive laugh went straight to my cock. I felt my cheeks become redder.  
"Why don't you ask them that?"  
"I'm asking you." I said stubbornly.  
"I will tell you one day perhaps." He gets up and stood at his full height. While he was the average height of a guy he still had the ability to tower over me. He leaned making me back up against a wall. His cool fingers brushed my forehead. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my body making me gasp. "Interesting scar. How did you get it?"  
"I was born with it." I glare at him.  
"I see." His hand falls to his side. "Until we meet again..." He smirks before walking away. I relax once he left but I knew I was blushing due to our interaction. Silas... how much trouble was this guy? I may just have to find out myself since no one is giving me answers. Silas came to a halt at the door of the library. He turned to me and smirked. My face reddened.  
He whispered something in what I thought was Latin before turning away and leaving. I lean against the wall and groan. Today wasn't my day. I go and grab my folders and head to my car. I'll go home and sleep for a little and then do it. I couldn't do it now in the current state I was in.

-X-

I was currently in my bed attempting to do my homework but was nodding off. Soon enough I fell asleep entirely.

 _I was in an unfamiliar shower. Why was I here? I look up at the other person in the shower and gulped. A man. A very naked one to be exact. He pushed me even closer to the shower wall. The water hitting his back and shielded my face from it. The water was so warm and I could barely look out the glass doors because of all the steam. My lover then grabs my face to turn my attention onto him. He growled softly. I couldn't make out his face due to blurry vision.  
"I don't like it when your mind wonders, love. Especially when we are like this." The voice almost surreal. I blink and then I saw him clearly. Klaus Mikaelson was standing in front of me naked. I should be repulsed by my fantasy because he is a Mikaelson and definitely not my favorite. Hell, I barely knew guy but apparently he was suitable enough to be in my fantasy.  
"Sorry."_ _  
"It's fine, love. Just don't do it again or I will be very upset." He said in a warning tone. "I want all your attention not some of it."  
"I understand." My accent thick. My arousal was reaching a new height when Klaus plants a firm kiss on my mouth. He closes the gap between us and I felt him. His body was too perfect to be human. His beauty was otherworldly. I felt timid as I felt his erection against my thigh. Barely inches from my own.  
But this was a fantasy. That's all this would ever be. Klaus Mikaelson sure as hell didn't like men just as I didn't like women. He couldn't even be bisexual or even a little curious especially when it comes to me. If he has experienced any men then they would be models not a high school guy that is unnaturally pale and skinny and was average at best. No one would want that. Maybe I was destined to have no one. Destined to be alone.  
Tears threaten to come down. No, this is just a fantasy. No crying.  
"Ah!" I let out a sharp cry as I felt something pierce my neck. He then tries to soothe me and soon enough it worked. I felt the pain again but it is then override by pleasure. One of his hands was in my hair and the other stroking me. I shiver as his smirk grows. His gaze was unwavering and it made me feel nervous. He then catches me off guard by taking the hand that had been given me immense pleasure and places it on the shower wall next to my head. I whine._ _  
"Enough, I am not going to." His eyes turn yellow. "My turn."_

Third POV

Klaus woke up from his dream and groaned. He needed to relieve himself of his little problem but he wasn't in any mood to find some woman that would throw herself at him. Besides he was unsure if he could sleep with someone because he had met his mate. Klaus began to wonder if his mate did have these dreams too… It would at least plant the idea of Harry being with him. Klaus got up and headed to his office. Two of his hybrids were waiting there for him.

"There was nothing else you could find about the boy?" They both shook their heads.

"His file just seemed off." Klaus nod. He would ask Harry himself what he was hiding but in the meantime he would have his hybrids watch over him. Thankfully Rebekah had taken an interest in the boy and he also hoped they remained friends. His brother Kol was a different case completely. Klaus could tell that Kol was infatuated with the boy but Harry rejected all of his advances from what Rebekah told him. He would deal with Kol eventually but for now he would watch from the sidelines.

"That's all you are dismissed."

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I wake up and felt a cool breeze. I go to my window and close it. Why was it open? Did I open it? I then see a letter laying on my desk. I take it and head back to bed. I open it and expect it to be a letter from Hermione to check up on me but it wasn't. I frown at the note. It was from someone I never thought would owl me, Draco Malfoy.

 _I'm sure you will burn this letter as soon as you see my name on this so what do I have to lose? I know it must have been hard to let me if all people live let alone save. After all the teasing and bullying I have caused I don't expect you to forgive me overnight but then again you are Harry Potter. I never know what to expect from you. I don't think sorry will do justice but neither will not saying it. I am sorry for everything. After the battle I've matured and grown to realize things I hadn't in my youth. I let my emotions control me and I was brainwashed by my peers and family. I never thought for myself really and thought even less of others._  
 _Maybe that is why I hated you so much. I hated that the Boy who Lived could think for himself and was free of a family brainwashing him. People didn't expect the worst of you. Only the best. I hated the way you were so considerate of others and could sway almost anyone. You were born a_ _Gryffindor_ _as I was born a_ _Slytherine. You had bravery while I was a coward. You were resilient while I could be swayed. You were modest while I was_ _self-absorbed. You were selfless while I was selfish. We were polar opposites. You had traits I always wanted in myself which was why I despised you. You were everything I wanted to be... yet I could barely stand the thought of you. It was stupid now that I think about it._  
 _Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. The boy destined to be killed by_ _Voldemort. That's all I saw in you. That's all I could see but now I know better. Those were just labels. Mere labels that said nothing about you. Now when I look at you I do not think of the Boy who lived. I see much more because those labels don't define you as I've come to realize. They are merely a part of you but not the whole you. Now when I think of you, I think of the boy who saved someone with a black heart like me, someone who was brave, someone who stood up for people when no one else would, and someone who would sacrifice himself to a world that had spit in his own face. I once saw you as a disgrace to mankind now I see you as a gift to humanity._  
 _I don't care if you burn this letter. I deserve much more than a burnt letter but if you have read this all the way through which I highly doubt, please do what you have always done. Stay kind and happy. Stay the way you are Harry because I've learned the hard way that that's when you are at your best. You are who you are and no one not even Merlin himself would tell you to change. Your greatest gift to me was being you._  
 **Draco**  
I felt a whirl wind of emotions but none of anger. I had forgiven Draco long ago.  
I look through my suitcase to find a certain letter. Hermione had left me the address of the squib. It was late but I could make an excuse of wanting to do a night drive. Teens did that sort of thing right?  
 **-X-**

The sun was setting in the background. I get out of my car and walk to the cottage where an old woman was waiting. I smile kindly at the squib.

"You must be Harry Potter." I nod.

"I'm Quinn. Your friend Hermione told me you would visit. What do you need?"

"My owl is off somewhere and I need to send a letter if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Come inside." She led me to a room where her owl was. She handed me a piece of parchment and a writing quill. I thank her before she left to go eat the dinner she prepared.  
 _You're right, my opinion of you won't change overnight but given time I will consider you a friend, if you want to be that. I have already forgiven you so no need to worry every night. I haven't exactly been a nice person to you either so I call it even._  
 _I don't know what else to say but I will say this. Thank you._  
I sign my name at the end and give it to the owl, Talon. I pet him affectionately before he flies off with my letter. I have no idea what the future could be but maybe there is hope...  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Miss Quinn asked politely. I shake my head.

"I have some homework I have to do. Thank you for the offer though."

"If there's anything I can help you with I am glad to help." She smiled. I nod and head to the door before stopping abruptly.

"Actually there is something you could help me with…"

Third POV

It was the dead of night. Alaric laid asleep in his room unaware of what was going on in the room a few rooms down. He dreamed, naive of what was happening.  
In the room a few doors down, Harry Potter open a herbology book he had borrowed from the squib. He turned his lamp on and turned the pages quietly, not wanting to wake his uncle. He skimmed through the pages until his finger landed on a certain plant.  
 _Vervain_.

 **A/N: Now onto comments!**

 **magicanimegurl** : Thanks for commenting! Harry will definitely mate with Klaus and Silas, it's just Kol I am on the fence about. It won't be long until he discovers the truth but how he discovers it is still up for debate :)

 **mizzrazz72** : When Harry does regain his powers which may not be for a while, it won't really affect anything because by then he will want to stay in Mystic Falls. He will use magic but he will still want to stay. It won't be until the end when his magic becomes an important role again. He still has to face Voldemort because he is the only one who can kill him.

 **The Dreamer17** : He is just annoying because he has a huge crush on Harry and he has tendencies to bother people :)

 **RenTenTen** : Ya, I feel ya. Harry will be getting his powers back soon enough so he can ward off some nasty supernaturals. I think I like Harry as the "damsel in distress" too much. Lol.

 **Charmedguy1993** : Yes, this does mean Harry will be paired with Klaus. Klaus will eventually have to tell them that they are mates and I can't wait to write about it. I think the Boy who Lived that has an innocent and happy demeanor with an Original Hybrid that is grumpy and stubborn all the time will make for some funny moments.

 **mydestiny88** : Sorry for the confusion. At the end when Stefan and Damon retrieve Harry, Damon re-introduces himself because last time Alaric had introduced him to Harry and he wasn't exactly friendly. Stefan was still in the building with Kol and Elijah talking to them and telling them to stay away from Harry.

Now I want your opinion on this matter! Kol, yeah or nay? Another potential mate for our Harry?


	4. The Vanishing Act & the Winter Solstice

**Update:**  
 **Pairings: Kol/Harry (decided), Silas/Harry, Klaus/Harry**

 **Summary: Harry wakes up powerless a week after the defeat of the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord is rumored to return yet again, Harry is forced to leave Hogwarts and heads to America. He stays with his mother's half-brother, Alaric. No one has any idea what he is so Harry thought living in the mundane town will be calm. He thinks that Mystic Falls is a normal town with normal humans. Or so it appeared to be...  
Rated: M  
Warning: Gay (boy x boy), sexual content, and language  
Pairing: Silas/Harry, Klaus/Harry, Kol/Harry (decided)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries. **

_"Mr. Potter!" I look up and found myself at my desk. I was at school? I don't remember this. Did I fall asleep after I just got to homeroom and let my mind wonder?_  
 _"You okay?" Bonnie asks._  
 _"Yeah..." I smile weakly._  
 _"Get out a pencil and paper. There is an exam starting now." An exam? When has there ever been an exam in homeroom? I don't remember there being an exam or anything of the sort. I didn't study for it! I go to fetch a paper and pencil in my bag but it was completely empty. What?_  
 _"Looking for this?" I feel an object touching my chin. I look up and see a devious looking Stefan._  
 _"Stefan, thanks." The boy smirked._  
 _"Still mixing me and the brooding Salvatore?"_  
 _"Silas?" He nods. He then puts the pencil down._  
 _"Let's leave this place."_  
 _"I have a test—" I then look around and see the classroom was completely vacant. "Where'd everyone go?"_  
 _"Does it matter? It's just you and me." He sighed. "Not even the little Bennett witch can interfere with us. Though I'd love to see the bitch try."_  
 _"Don't talk about Bonnie like that!" I growl. I wouldn't let Silas talk lowly of my friend Bonnie because she was one of the best friends I could have asked for. I glare at him._  
 _"Have I struck a nerve?" He purrs. "Shouldn't be jealous of the witch, should I?" This was absolutely insane. I get up only for Silas to shove me to the nearest wall. Silas' eyes turned dark._  
 _"You enjoy my body more than hers. If you did like women I would have killed her." I try and squirm out of his grasp but his hands were firmly on the wall. I stiffen as he rests his head on my shoulder. I shut my eyes. I had to be dreaming but I couldn't wake up. The dream held me with an iron grip._  
 _"Would you rather I look like this?" I open my eyes to see Klaus. Only this version of Klaus had different colored eyes, green. The tall blonde male smirked._  
 _"No," I spat._  
 _"Good. I would have killed this person as well." He briefly cover my eyes. "Stay away from Klaus or I'll be very angry, Harry." He then removes his hand and he is back to Silas. I nod, pretending to comply. I shut my eyes tightly. Wake up, Harry!_  
 _"Harry?"_

 **-X-**

I was awoken from the dream by Alaric. I smile sheepishly as I say I'm perfectly and utterly fine. A lie. I could tell Alaric was worried but didn't press the issue. These dreams have been occurring since I arrived and haven't had dreams this vivid in a year or so. Voldemort was definitely not the reason why they were vivid this time. I wonder what are triggering these dreams. Hmm.

"Have fun at school today." Is all he could say.

"I will," I nod. He left and I knew it was a matter of time before he pressed the issue. I fall back into my bed and try to take calm breaths. There was frost on my window and it told me today was going to be exceptionally chilly. After a minute in being in the toasty warm bed, I get out. My feet touch the cold ground and my body felt the cool breeze. I felt something in the pit of my stomach saying something bad was happening. Something dark was just below the surface. A storm brewing. I shiver at the thought.

I feared that the darkness that I felt creeping in wasn't Voldemort rising again, but something else entirely. That is what I feared. The unknown.

 **-X-**

Everything came crashing down as I step into school and see the faces of my friends. I blame my sheer curiosity for this current situation but after seeing what vervain was used for, I wanted to completely forget. I remember vampires briefly in my learning but never would I see the day I would be in a town with one or several. Elena was a vampire, there was no doubt about it. She was trying to compel me into doing her bidding but because I am a supernatural being it didn't work. It also begged the question who knew this. Rebekah... She was the one who asked if I knew what it was so she must know. At least I hoped. Or maybe she liked gardening... But Rebekah and Kol seemed tensed when I explained how her eyes dilated. They have to know. Who else knew in this town? Did Alaric know or that bat-shit crazy religions teacher?

This once mundane town didn't seem so mundane anymore. Now that the secrets were surfacing. I was now afraid because I wasn't the only creature that went bump in the night. A vampire could easily take me down as well as any other supernatural creature in my current condition. I grind my teeth in frustration. So many years of feeling hopeless and here I am. Back at square one. When will I ever stop feeling helpless?

Caroline and Bonnie walked up to me, their arms hooked together. Bonnie seemed to shy away from my hand as I went to high five her, something Tyler told me was a very American way to greet someone. Tyler... I swear he is trying to make me embarrass myself in front of everyone. Matt didn't help much either because he also found it funny to confuse the British boy who just arrived. If I was just a tiny bit dumber then I would have believed them.

"How was your morning?" Caroline asked.

"Fine," I said quickly. I shiver as the image flickered in my head of Silas. In the dream, I hated the boy with a burning passion. In real life as well but the boy made me feel certain feelings that were definitely unwanted. Every time he spoke, I felt this longing. Every time he laughed it made my stomach feel like it was doing summer salts. I gave Klaus a much easier time in my dream but I felt no desire to talk with either again, in real life.

God, I sound like a woman.

"Let's get to homeroom before we are late..." We walk together to homeroom and just as we seated, the bell rung. The homeroom teacher goes through roll call and tells us about the sports events coming up. I turn to see Caroline and Bonnie whispering about something. They seemed like they were planning something. Oh well, I guess I will have to wait and find out.

 **Third POV**

Tyler knew he had to stop Bonnie from confessing her feelings to Harry. Caroline hadn't heeded his warning and now it was getting messy. Tyler honestly didn't want to tell the two of Harry's preference but there was no way around it. Caroline wouldn't leave it be without there being a huge reason as to why Bonnie couldn't date Harry. But he knew if he told Care, she would blab about it to the whole school. As much as Tyler loved his girlfriend, she was never taught to keep her mouth shut. It was lunch time and he managed to drag the two girls to the library. When they were in a secluded section, with no one able to eavesdrop, Tyler began.

"I know you like Harry but as a friend to you and him, he isn't interested."

"Tyler, please tell me why you don't want these two together? They have perfect chemistry! Is it because you don't think Bonnie is pretty enough for him?" He knew what Caroline was doing and wouldn't let her manipulate him into letting Bonnie do it.

"Bonnie, you are one of the most amazing people I know but believe me, Harry isn't interested."

"Tell me one good reason why Bonnie isn't amazing enough to date him, Tyler."

"Dicks."

"What the hell you are talking about, Ty?"

"Bonnie, you have a vagina, correct?"

"I'm a girl. Of course I have one." Bonnie rolled her eyes. The two girls had no idea where Tyler was going with this.

"That's why he can't date her."

"Harry won't date Bonnie because she has a vagina? You lost me, Ty." Tyler almost face palmed. Almost.

"Let's say, Harry, theoretically dated someone," Tyler began. "Harry would be the bottom and the person he dated would be the top." Tyler seriously wanted to scream when the girls still didn't get where he was going. "For God's sake, he's gay! As in he likes boys."

"You can't be serious. Harry can't be gay! I would have been able to tell." Caroline refused to believe Harry was anything but straight. He hadn't shown signs so Tyler must be assuming something he shouldn't. Caroline knew enough gay men to be able to tell. Harry was definitely not on her radar.

"Not every gay guy is going to be obvious, Care."

"How do you know?"

"He doesn't look at women."

"That doesn't mean he is gay!"

"Fine, I will prove it to you if that's what it takes." Tyler loved Caroline but times like these made him have headaches. "Here." Tyler threw his T-shirt at Caroline. Tyler then called Harry with his cell phone. Telling the boy to head to the library. Caroline and Bonnie shared a look, not knowing what Tyler was about to do.

Harry was at the library in three minutes flat and Tyler was ready to prove to his girlfriend that Harry was indeed gay. He also liked being right, so bonus. Tyler smirked as he went toward the pale boy who was searching for them. Tyler coughs to make his presence known. Harry turned and boy was his face priceless. Harry's face immediately turned beet red and he was gawking. Tyler raises an eyebrow and Harry puts his hands to his face and turns around.

"Sorry! I just— I just—" Harry stuttered. Tyler would have found this hilarious if it was a regular old prank but still, it was definitely amusing. Caroline and Bonnie walk toward Tyler. Caroline throws his shirt at him.

"It still doesn't prove anything."

"Geez, what does it take to make you see it?"

"He has to say it." Caroline then taps Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and looked relieved that Tyler had his shirt one. Caroline was surprised by Harry's reaction to Tyler but it didn't prove anything. Harry had to say it. "Harry, are you gay?"

"What? What makes you think that?" He was mumbling and Caroline was starting to believe what Tyler was saying. Still, Harry, had to be the one to say it.

"It doesn't matter but I wanted to know."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry looked down and rocked on the balls of his feet. Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley were prime examples of his foolish decisions. He always thought that Cho and him could be together but their chemistry was wrong. Now that Harry looks back, what he felt for Cho was not a crush. Ginny Weasley was nice and maybe that's why he asked her out. That and it was expected of him. After their break up, Ginny had been so angry at him, he didn't see her until the battle. She wouldn't even talk to him at the wedding but as soon as the battle was finished, she expected them to get back together now that he had his year of "freedom" as she said. Molly had also expected they would date and get married within this year and while they were rebuilding the school, she would ask Harry why he wasn't with her daughter yet. For the first time in his life, he had said no. No to doing what they expected him to do and make a decision once in his fucking life. It didn't end well. A fight between the Wealeys had occurred. Ron, Charlie, Bill, and the twins were on Harry's side while Molly, Arthur, and Percy were on Ginny's side. Hermione had tried to keep the peace but in the end she chose Harry.

"Not really, no."

"I have never been with a man before," He confessed. "But I have dated two women, both situations ended in disaster. Afterwards I just didn't bother with it anymore but... I found I was attracted to people that weren't female." Silence. "I mean..."

"It's fine, Harry. They are just shocked they couldn't see it before." Tyler ruffled Harry's hair. Harry then complained that his hair would not look neat. "Your hair already was not neat." Which was true since Harry's hair stuck whatever way it felt like.

Bonnie, without a word, left. Caroline follows after her friend and felt guilty. Caroline should have listened to Tyler and now Bonnie was even more hurt. Caroline felt like she had lead the girl on. Perhaps she had. Now it was her responsibility to make Bonnie get over Harry and feel better. It was going to be hard considering how perfect Harry seemed to her and how her love life hasn't been very good so far...Harry watched as the two leave and was worried if it was something he said.

"Don't worry about them. Bonnie is just emotional because this week she is on her period." Tyler chuckled. "Now out of curiosity, how do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean besides putting it in the butt, what else do you do?" Harry became red and began walking away from him. Tyler caught up to Harry within two seconds. "Fine that is a personal question. So, would you be the top or the bottom?" _And that's not personal_ , Harry thought.

"I would think by my size you would know." Harry said dryly.

"I was just making sure. Beside for all I know you could be some closet freak or a super dominant guy in the bedroom." Harry resisted to roll his eyes. "So what type of guys do you prefer? Masculine and dominant, the nerdy one, the jock, a Calvin Klein model, a girly looking dude, or a guy that looks like Edward Cullen?"

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Why not?" Tyler whined. "I just need enough info to get Caroline off my back about a threesome she wants to participate in."

"I would think you would love that idea."

"I would if this little fantasy of hers didn't involve another man."

"Ah," Harry mused, "That would most definitely be an interesting encounter."

"You aren't helping."

"Fine, just say if she gets two guys then next time you get two girls. It sounds fair."

"You do realize not all guys are bi-curious right?"

"You do realize not all girls are bi-curious right?"

"Fine, you got me there. I just don't want to see another man's dick. No offense."

"Not sure how you saying you don't want to see a dick offends me." Harry then grinned. "Well, worst case scenario the guy wants to pwn you instead of Caroline."

"Thanks, Harry, now that I have the image in my head I need a drink."

"Make sure you don't let any man drug your drink. Don't want to be that guy that doesn't know why their butt hurts in the morning, hmm?"

"You are evil." Tyler hissed.

Harry laughed as Matt joined them. As they talked, Harry couldn't help but wonder if they knew. He wanted to ask and wanted to tell but he was afraid. What if they didn't know? What if they did? Harry needed to talk to someone but he didn't know who else knew for sure. The words were on the tip of his tongue but he was a coward. He instead sits back in his chair and drink the bittersweet drink that Tyler offered him.

 **-X-**

By the end of the school day, everyone within the group knew about Harry's preference. Including Alaric, Rebekah, and Kol. The twins however found out by eavesdropping on a conversation between Bonnie and Caroline. Apparently the girl was distraught by being rejected and how Harry liked boys. Rebekah already had a feeling Harry was into the same gender as he but she was furious that he had told them first instead of her. At least she would try and match someone with him. Rebekah rolled her eyes at Kol and his antics. He was definitely taking Harry's coming out well.  
At least now her brothers will leave Harry alone because he has no interest in her. Well, all except for Kol.  
"Poor Bennett girl. She didn't even stand a chance." Kol smirked.  
"The odds are still not in your favor. Harry may like guys but that doesn't mean he will even find you remotely attractive."

"I am quite an attractive bachelor, Rebekah." He scolds.

"Just because you like eye fucking yourself in the mirror doesn't mean he will. Or anyone else for the matter." Rebekah then sees Harry and waves. Harry smiles back and waves. He was going to come over if Alaric hasn't intercepted. Damn that vampire hunter.  
"Looks like we have to wait." Rebekah crosses her arms. Then from the corner of her eye, she saw Elena Gilbert. She smirked. "Why don't we have a little fun while we wait?" Kol nodded in agreement. They stalk toward the Gilbert girl with stealth. When she finally turned around, away from her locker, she saw them standing a feet away from her.

Elena Gilbert, stood there silent. She may be a vampire but they were two Originals. Damon wasn't here neither was Stefan so she would have to deal with them by herself. She held her head high and glared at them. What the hell did they want from her? She grinned because she knew how badly they wanted to kill her, they couldn't. Klaus needed her and that made her important. No one could touch a hair on her pretty little head.

"You try and compel Harry one more time and you will not see dawn." Rebekah's threat fell on deaf ears. Elena rolled her eyes. Was she serious? Why did she care about Harry?

"Klaus needs me to make more hybrids and unless you find another way, I stay alive. You can't touch me." This made both Originals boil inside. This doppelganger bitch was treating them like they were less than her. Because of their idiotic brother, they couldn't kill her. How dare this common whore talk down to them, the Originals? Once they find another solution to Klaus' hybrid problem then the bitch would leave this world. Permanently. Then they could leave this town and be done with it.

"We are the Originals, have some respect, whore. We could kill you like that," Rebekah snapped her finger. "We could always compel you after we drain you of vervain and murder everyone left of this town. What makes you think we won't? Wait, you don't know." Elena rolled her eyes and started to leave until Kol grabbed her by her throat and began choking her.

"Heed my warning, doppelganger, don't touch the boy." Kol's eyes became pitch black, "Or there will be hell to pay." Even Rebekah was scarred by Kol's actions. This side of Kol even scarred Klaus. The psychotic, animalistic side of Kol that could make even their insides freeze.

"You can't do this..." She gulped for air. "Klaus... will... will..."

"I can and will if you threaten or try to compel him again. Even Klaus gets scarred when I become angry, want to know why?" Kol grins ear to ear and looked borderline insane. "I am the worse of them all." He let her go and she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Tread lightly, doppelganger." Rebekah warned. The twins then walk away and don't bother to turn around. She was like gum on their shoe. Disgusting and underneath them.

 **-X-**

Harry was fidgeting as Alaric walked him to his office. He didn't know why Alaric wanted to speak to him but he had a bad feeling about it. Had he done something wrong? Was this about the Mikaelson siblings? He wondered if it was about Elena or anything having to do with her. After a long moment of silence, Alaric spoke.

"Harry, as your guardian, I like to know things usually before your friends do. I know it must be hard even telling your friends about it but I would have preferred if you had told me first so I could tell you not to tell Caroline about your _preference._ "  
"Oh," Harry blushed. Alaric knew. "I—"

"No need to explain. I just would have warned you not to tell Caroline or have told her to keep it a secret. You will be lucky if half the school doesn't know by lunch tomorrow." Harry groaned. Telling Caroline had been a mistake but he can't take it back. He just have to face the consequences.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

"I know this will be difficult seeing as you are a reserved person and like people to stay out of your business," Alaric paused, thinking of the right words to say. "But I wanted you to know that many will know, so I thought I should warn you. I also wanted to know how you feel or if there is anything you want to tell me because I am here regardless of who you like, Harry. That and I am stuck here because I have a meeting in thirty minutes." Harry laughed. Alaric may be slightly awkward but he really felt like a dad. Not an uncle but a dad. He was trying to lighten the mood and make him feel better even though the situation was awkward. _I wish... I wish... He was the one they sent me to instead of_ _ **them**_ _ **.**_

"I'm fine. I just wish Caroline had been quiet about it but there's nothing I can do."

"Don't worry. I am sure most will not even care. Except the religions teacher. Stay away unless you want to know how you are going to burn in hell," Alaric pats Harry's back. "But don't worry, she thinks everyone is going to hell." Harry smiled.

"Thanks," Harry got up and hugged him. One of his first real hugs in a while. He let go after a moment and walk to the door.

"Wait," Alaric called out. Harry turned and came to a halt. "Just tell me beforehand if you are bringing a guy over so you don't age me completely."

"Of course!"

"They can't have tattoos!"

"No promises!" Harry ran before the stress ball Alaric threw at him could hit him. Harry laughed as he ran and found Rebekah and Kol waiting for him outside.

"What's so funny?" Rebekah asked.

"Nothing," Harry smiled. Rebekah didn't pressed the issue and went on about how her day was.

Was this peace? Not in the slightest. But this was home, something Harry lost the meaning of a long time ago. And that for right now, was more than enough.

Alaric chuckled to himself, he was getting soft. No doubt about it. He knew Harry had obstacles to face because of Caroline telling everyone about Harry kissing guys and liking it. He would have to tell her not to do something like that again because it is violating Harry's privacy. Alaric knew there would be ignorant assholes that will tease Harry but they would have Alaric to deal with and man has it been a long time since he's written up someone. That and he missed assigning kids hard work in detention. In the meantime, he would have to make sure Harry is comfortable and that he doesn't feel ashamed by his sexuality. Alaric has met all sorts of students in his lifetime so this was right up his alley.

Damon walked into the classroom and seemed pissed off at something but Alaric knew better. If it wasn't the reason Damon was here then he didn't want to know. He had involved himself in Damon's affairs too many times, all ending pretty badly, so he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I sure as hell aren't having a conference with you, so why are you here?"

"Elena was just threatened by Rebekah and Kol. I think we need to pay Klaus a visit to keep those two on a leash or better, daggered."

"No,"

"No? What do you mean _no_? Elena was just threatened!"

"It has come to my attention that Elena tried to compel my _nephew_ yesterday. I have sat silent enough and I will not stand by her. My family comes first, Damon." Alaric still wondered how Harry couldn't be compelled but that was something he had to figure out another day.

"Elena was just choked to death by Kol. How are you—" _She is probably being taken care by your asshole of a brother so you can bitch about it to me._

"Elena provoked them. The two have been nothing but calm in my class and outside of it. If that is all you are here for then by all means, leave." Damon dropped the subject and knew it as no use to persuade him now. Later he will try again. Elena was currently being taken to his house and being taken care of by Stefan.

"I also found out that a couple bought a house in Mystic Falls and we don't recognize them. I met both briefly because I tried to get a feel on them. They seemed friendly but I am not sure if they are here with an ulterior motive."

"What did they look like?" Damon then looked sheepish.

"Let's just say I drank enough today that would kill a human." Alaric groaned. Damon really was testing his patience today.

"What do you remember?"

"It was a gay couple and they were both British."

"At least you remembered their accent." Alaric rolled his eyes.

"I also heard about Harry. How are you taking it?"

"Not all of us care, Damon."

"I was just wondering." Damon paused. "Well, it seems you need to tell Harry about the birds and the bees again or the bees and the bees." Alaric glared at Damon.

"Wait, don't tell me—" Damon laughed, "you don't know how two men have sex!"

"I have a general idea." Alaric crossed his arms. "But I am not letting you tell him about sex."

"Fine, then Stefan will tell him."

"That's even worse."

"Fine, I tell witchy all about it and she then tells Harry.

"That would be traumatic for both of them."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that too. Love is a bitch, what can I say?"

"Why are you so interested in telling Harry about sex? If you weren't my friend I would be calling the authorities and registering you as a pedophile."

"I was just curious, is all." Alaric looked doubtful but didn't press it. "But with Caroline telling every living soul, it is possible some guys will take interest. It's not like he can get pregnant but you still have to hear him with—"

"Leave," Alaric pointed to the door. "I have a meeting soon and I need to make my desk look neat."

"Fine, I will leave." Alaric waited until he was sure Damon was out of the building. Alaric dialed his favorite weapon friend.

"Alaric, long time. Anything you need?"  
"Almost all of my weapons are destroyed so I need to be restocked."

"Damn, you have been having fun."

"Sure as hell ain't boring." Alaric paused when he thought he heard a footstep. "I need a shotgun and want the magazines to have wood and silver in them."

"Enough to kill a vampire or a werewolf." His friend wrote down the order.

"That's the idea, yeah. I need a good shotgun and enough to let's say, kill a male of any sort."

"You sound like an overprotective dad that is warding off any suitors that wants to deflower his daughter." His friend chuckled. "I will have it all shipped and it should be on your doorstep tomorrow evening, old pal. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Bye," Alaric hung up.

 **-X-**

Klaus hasn't expected his mate to be currently wondering the house without any supervision but there he was. Klaus sighs when Rebekah and Kol are nowhere in sight. His siblings had lead his mate inside a den full of wolves. He goes down the stairs.

"Have my sister and brother abandon you?" Harry looked up to see Klaus walking down the stairs.

"Elijah needed something and he took them." The boy said timidly. Klaus found it amusing. While a small part of Harry may be intimidated by him, he knew it was a different reason entirely. Harry was his submissive mate, and he the dominant. It was pretty obvious as to why Harry was submissive. Besides the boy's small frame, he was much gentler and softer. A contrast to him. Klaus was larger and much more volatile and hostile. It wasn't just because of his ways but his nature. He also would need to prove to his mate that he could indeed protect him when the time calls for it.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus blamed his instincts for the question. It was his duty to do these things and it was instinctual for any dominant werewolf. While he has only been in touch with his werewolf side for a little while, his mating instincts were activated the second he bit his mate that had no recollection of that night. Even now with his mate this close, his wolf was just below the surface. Wanting and waiting to protect or couple with their mate.

"I don't want to trouble you..."

"No trouble at all, love." Harry felt weak for wanting to swoon at his voice. His fucking voice. This was definitely a different side of Klaus that he has seen and the man was much more relaxed. But the man was still intimidating and held himself in such a way, it made Harry feel nervous around him. For some reason, in the back of his head, he felt like he was reacting to this man for another reason. A reason he couldn't put his finger on.

"What would you like to eat?" Harry follows Klaus to the extravagant kitchen. Rich people.

"Anything really," Harry shrugged. "I am not very picky."

"Is there a reason for that?" It was an innocent question but it made Harry's stomach turn. While he was with the Dursleys, he had been starved. Food was food and any taste buds he was born with were nonexistent. When he was at Hogwarts, he would get sick easily because his body wasn't use to consuming so much food. He wondered if any of them knew what the Dursleys did to him. They did, to an extent. But no one ever did anything, questioned anything, or ask him why he didn't want to go back.

"It's a... bad memory." Harry didn't know why he was telling Klaus that. He barely knew the guy but Harry seemed to be able to tell him one of his darkest secrets.

Klaus watched his mate, curiously. Wondering how his lack of taste in food brought up a bad memory. Strange. He decided on cooking tomato basil soup and a club sandwich. It should fill his mate's hunger. He didn't need to look up to see his mate was staring at him curiously with his green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, it's just that rich people usually have people cook for them." He shivered at the memory.

"Humor me." Klaus then finished the last ingredient and put the plate and bowl in front of Harry. It was delicious.

"Thank you," Harry kept his eyes on his food, not wanting to meet his cold blue eyes. "I usually cook for myself."

"Scared someone will make it wrong?"

"Not really," It was a habit now because of his upbringing. It was a survival mechanism. Cook or starve.

Klaus hadn't noticed this until he was this close to the boy but he smelled of another dominant male and he was boiling inside. It was even worse how he couldn't place the smell when he had smelled it before. He wondered what the dominant male wanted from Harry and why he was hanging around his mate to begin with. Klaus would have to deal with him later.

Klaus' patience was already being tested with all of those dominants Harry hangs around. Damon, Stefan, and Tyler were dominant males and were taken but that didn't mean one of them wouldn't bark up a different tree. Neither Salvatore had claimed Elena as of yet and the Tyler fellow hasn't claimed Caroline either so it meant they could still mess around with other submissives. Since Klaus has already claimed Harry by biting him, the others would leave him alone by instinct. Or at least he hoped. He hadn't bothered to ask Rebekah if any of the males noticed Harry's scent had his mixed in it. Then again they were slow and not the brightest of the bulbs.

Besides that Harry smelled of Kol, which was odd. But maybe he was looking into it too much. His brother may be a dominant vampire (they all were including Rebekah), but his brother was only interested in havoc and his next meal. That and annoying him. Klaus doesn't completely dismiss the thought, but instead stores it in the back of his head for later.

They stayed in silence. Once Harry had finished his meal, Klaus took his plate and bowl and put it in the sink. He'd clean it up later.

"You are really good at cooking." Harry commented. "Do you cook a lot?"

"Not as much as I use to."

"Sorry about that, Harry. Elijah needed us for a moment." Rebekah had followed Harry's scent and found him in the kitchen. What she didn't expect was Klaus to be sitting right next to him. "Hello, brother." Rebekah then turns to Harry. "Kol is in his room. It's upstairs and is the only door that is open." Harry nods.

"Thanks again for the food." Harry then proceeds to get up and head upstairs so he can rehearse his lines with Kol. He just hoped Kol wouldn't get any funny ideas.

Rebekah watched his brother carefully. What was he up to this time? What did he want with Harry? Hopefully not to threaten him. And he fed Harry? Odd. Klaus usually didn't cook unless something good had happened or he had been victorious in something. He usually just made the servants cook and prepare meals. Rebekah wondered why Klaus was behaving weirdly not just around Harry but all of them. She would figure out this mystery sooner or later, no matter how much Klaus would try to hide the truth.

"What, Rebekah?" Klaus caught his sister staring at him with an odd expression.

"Nothing," She mumbled. "Nothing." She walked out of the kitchen. Klaus watched his sister leave and knew Rebekah was suspicious of him.

 **-X-**

Harry and Kol went over their lines repeatedly. Both already knew their lines by heart even though it has been a small time since they received it. Harry took it seriously because Caroline had wanted to be Juliet and he wanted do his best for her. He'd be a horrible friend if he went on that stage and only knew half his lines. Kol, on the other hand, knew his lines because Rebekah had forced him to go over them again and again because she didn't want Harry to have a partner that slacked off. That and she didn't want to be associated with him if he made a fool of himself in front of the whole school.

There was one scene Harry flatly refused to do. He knew the lines but he refused to practice kiss Kol. Kol, however, had other ideas.

"No," Harry glared. "We do that scene when we do our last rehearsal with everyone!"

"It's just a kiss, love. Not like I am asking for your virginity. Though if you want to give me that as well—"

"No!"

"Harry," Kol softly held his face so Harry had to look at him. "I thought you liked kissing boys." Harry didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Word really had gotten around about him liking dudes.

"Just because I like boys," Harry got up from the bed. "Doesn't mean you can make fun of me for it!" Harry storms out of the room and hastily hid himself in another. He quickly locked the door so Kol couldn't enter.

"May not want to stay in there, love." Harry heard Kol's voice through the door. He did not budge.

"Why not?"

"That's Klaus' room." Harry groaned. Of course, he was in _his_ room. Harry unlocked the door. Kol stood there for a moment, both boys staring at each other, until he stepped in and looked around.

"So this is what his room looks like."

"You've never been in here?"

"Nope," Kol walks into the bathroom and beckons him to follow. "He would kill anyone who stepped foot in here." Harry hesitated. Against his better judgement, he followed. His curiosity would be the death of him.

Harry looked at Klaus's bathroom and gulped. It was identical to the shower he had dreamed about. He felt his cheeks heat up as the images of the dream appeared. No. Harry shook his head. He would not think about that now.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Kol asked.

"Nothing. The shower just looked very nice." Harry didn't want to think of his dream of Klaus especially in the room the fantasy took place. He could still remember the way his body responded to the male with even the simplest of touches. He remembered the longing—the want the man sparked inside him.

"It's alright, I supposed." Kol wasn't very impressed by his brother's room. He was expecting something more dark and extravagant. "Let's go before he kills us, Juliet."

"Alright," Harry sighed. " **Romeo**." Kol grinned at this small victory. Things were progressing between the two, although it was much slower than Kol was used to. But still its progress, Kol thought.

"Let's go practice our lines again. I bet when we all meet up on Saturday, we will be the only ones that know our script by heart."

 _Harry's POV_

The next day came in a blink of an eye. Word had gotten around that I was, well, gay. I was being gawked at by several and whispered about by many. Bonnie was avoiding me or at least I felt like she was. Caroline had said she had some things going on in her life but Bonnie supports me. I felt like she was lying but I swallowed down the lie. I already had enough to deal with, not feeling up to adding more. Even though my curiosity was begging me to find out what was up with Bonnie.

I sit down in homeroom and try to read but even here they were whispering about me. I could feel their stares on my back. Didn't they have better things to do? Alaric already didn't want me to go to school alone and wanted me to ride with him but I declined. I had to face this on my own or I never will be able to. I had to move forward by myself.

Kol sat by me which got me even more odd looks. Rebekah glared at them and they all turned away. Rebekah huffed.

"Could they not look at you like you are some sort of exotic animal? This isn't a zoo." She said it loud enough for the class to hear. "You would think they could gossip about something else. It is not like it's their business anyway." I smile at Rebekah. She then received some glares from the girls. Why would they hate her? She was just more straightforward and upfront than the average woman. It lead to very little confusion.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," She smiled back. "Just don't let them bug you. They are underneath us." As awesome as she was, Rebekah did have a vanity problem. Then again a lot of people here are pretty vain, I have learned. Kol was also pretty egotistical though he was bearable the pass two days.

"I'll take your word for it." I then look at the clock. Maybe today won't be so horrible.

 **-X-**

Saturday morning came which meant everyone that was in the play was in the theater. All crowding around the stage. Nervous about practicing their lines in front of the other actors. I was a little jittery too but the coffee Caroline had bought me was doing wonders. Which made me wonder if she put alcohol in it, and from Caroline's expression when she handed me the cup, I guess I really don't want to know what is actually in it. I drink it anyways.

I stare at my blonde friend. Caroline was calm and collected. She must be use to this. That or she enjoys the attention. Probably the latter.

This would be our first rehearsal together. People so far had either practiced by themselves or with a partner. They called this a cold rehearsal because this would be the first time all of us would be practicing together. It would be interesting to say the least.

"Have you practiced all your lines yet?" I asked Care. She scoffed as if I said something offending.

"Of course, I did. What about you?"

"Yes, I hope I do well. I am not a natural such as you." Caroline quickly forgave me for asking after the compliment she received.

"So how is Kol as a partner?"

"He was Kol."

"Just be careful around him. Keep your guard up around him."

"Because he is a Mikaelson?"

"Yes," She hummed. Why did they despise the Mikaelsons? I had thought about this over and over but I had no idea why there was such tension between them and my friends. "What the hell are _**they**_ doing here?" I look and see Rebekah and Klaus walking into the theater. They sit in the third row.

"Anyone is allowed to watch rehearsals." One of the stage managers said. Caroline frowned when Rebekah waves at me.

"Good luck, Harry!" Rebekah yelled. I blushed. "You too, Kol!"

"You would swear she was _your_ sister by the way she treats you." Kol mumbled. Caroline rolls her eyes at him.

"You," She said in disgust.

"Barbie," He chimed in. "Don't you have Elena's makeup to be doing or chasing after your mutt?" Caroline crosses her arms and storms to the backstage. I glare at my partner.

"Be nice," I warned.

"I will for you, Juliet." Kol took my hand and lead me to the stage. The director then tells us what plays went first and so on.

 **Third POV**

The play had gone smoothly so far, said no one ever. Rebekah wanted to scoff at every actor except for her brother and Harry. The others either were over dramatic or barely knew their lines or mumbled it. It annoyed her to no end. Caroline's acting especially made her want to scream.

Rebekah then raised an eyebrow as the next scene began. The scene Harry hated and tried to convince them to leave out. This was about to get interesting.

Harry was about to have a panic attack on stage so he wouldn't have to do this scene. He said his lines easily but he felt knots in his stomach. Anticipating Kol's next move. Kol said his lines and came closer. Of course no one would let him not do this scene. Harry tried not to slap Kol's hand away from his face.

"My love, my soul, my Juliet," Kol whispered softly. He was too convincing and that made Harry feel sicker. The girls were basically swooning at this. "A kiss from your lips I desire more than life—" Get on with it so it can be done with, Harry thought. Kol leaned down, his eyes staring down at Harry intently. Harry was about to hyperventilate but Kol's lips were suddenly on his. Kol was surprisingly gentle and soft. Something Harry didn't expect. He then felt like his body was on fire and he wanted more. Harry pulled Kol's face closer, completely forgetting they had an audience. He wanted more of Kol but Kol couldn't let this go on. As much as he enjoyed it, they had an audience watching. Kol slowly pulled away and his eyes were darker than before. Harry tried to catch his breath.

"Wow," One of the directors said. "It was like you two really were in love! Fantastic job you two!"

Rebekah watches as her brother got out of his chair and storm out of the theater. She follows after Klaus wondering what the hell was wrong with him. She finds him pacing in a classroom. She shuts the door and glares at him. What was wrong with him?

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" Rebekah hissed. "You stormed out of the theater like a drama queen! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me now." Klaus shakes his head.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me so I can understand!" Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Harry, he is my mate." Rebekah's mouth hung open. That was certainly something she didn't expect to hear from Klaus. Ever.

"Okay... I suppose seeing Kol kiss him set you off?" He growled at the thought of them. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I wouldn't have led Kol to believe Harry was not taken, Rebekah thought. Now everything was messy and she didn't know how to handle it. Kol had confessed that he felt something inside him respond to Harry. Rebekah had thought Harry could be Kol's mate. It would explain why Kol immediately fancied the boy and why he was so possessive. But now she wasn't so sure. It is possible Kol could be Harry's soulmate or companion. It was rare for someone to find even their mate let alone a soulmate or companion. But it happened. Yes, that had to be it! Kol had to be Harry's companion by the way the two interacted. Kol despite being a dominant, did not act as dominating with Harry which meant he was a companion. It was to balance out if Harry met his soulmate and mate. Since Klaus was Harry's mate and Kol was his companion, that meant Harry is bound to meet his soulmate or has already. When someone meets one of their destined then nothing really happens but when they meet two, the third one is bound to show up at some point. That was how it worked. It was either one or all three. Fate kept it this way so it could keep the balance. Rebekah also knew this from the people she has met in her lifetime. Anyone that had two usually had the third one join within months.

Rebekah was so happy for her brothers to meet their submissive mate but the feeling dies out as quickly as it came. How was she going to tell them this? She had to let them know or else bad things happen. Like if Kol assumed he was Harry's mate, Klaus' wolf would see him as a threat and yeah. Rebekah groaned. She had her work cut out for her but for her brothers' happiness, she would do anything in her power to make it happen.

"Klaus, Harry is your mate not his." Which was the truth but Rebekah was leaving out the companion part. "It is just a stupid play and Harry and Kol didn't even pick their parts. How about this... I can ask Harry to hang over some time and you two can talk."

"Fine," Klaus relaxed a little. "I am fine now."

"Good," Rebekah sighed. "Now that that is over. Let's go back. We will talk about this later."

"Do you think he knows anything at all?"

"No, the others are keeping him in the dark about anything involving supernatural." A choice Rebekah didn't agree with. One she was sure was going to bite them all in the ass very, very soon.

 _Harry's POV_

I fall onto the bed and groan. I was so tired. The rehearsal took up most of the day and then the tons of homework I had to do. But it was fun. Rebekah gave me her phone number and said I should text her when I want to hang out. After that I helped cook a good meal for Alaric so now I was wiped out. I start dozing off.

I was dreaming, I knew that much. I was on the Hogwarts' train going somewhere. I walk down the hall of the train but all compartments were empty. Except for one. I open it and see Luna. She is staring out the window. Many did not know how powerful Luna was or the gifts she held. It was nice to see her again but I knew there was a reason she was contacting me through my dream.

"Have you felt it?" Luna whispered.

"Felt what?"

"As if something dark and ominous is just below the surface?"

"Yes, I've felt it."

"I had a vision. Of death." Luna shuddered. "I saw so many people die, Harry. I felt death."

"Was your vision about the war?"

"No, it was so much worse."

"Was it genocide? Mass destruction of wizards?" She shook her head again.

"No one is safe, Harry. I watched them all die. Creatures of different races just dying. It was horrible!" Luna cried and closed her eyes. I go to her and knelt by her side. I try to comfort her but she would shake her head.

"They won't listen to me, Harry. Not until it's too late. I have tried but Neville thinks I am just not sleeping enough. Hermione doesn't believe in anything that doesn't have facts behind it and—" She started to hyperventilate. "I felt like I was dying when I saw the vision!"

"Please, tell me what you saw, Luna." She closed her eyes and shook her heads. "Please, I trust you." After a moment, Luna opened her eyes. Her once gray eyes were replaced with black ones. She stared down at me, emotionless.

"I saw... _**the end of the world**_."

"How?"

"I don't know but I saw it. Every creature was dying. No one was safe from whatever it was." Luna grabbed my face. "Harry, please, believe me. I wouldn't make this up."

"I believe you, Luna. I believe you." I cupped her face. "When did you see it happen?"

"The winter solstice." The train suddenly stops causing me to fall back. I get up and look to see the window becoming icy.

"Are you doing this?" I asked Luna. Luna got up and was shaking. She whispered,

"No."

"Then what's going on?" The lights began to flicker. I look out and see the clouds becoming dark. Luna shakes her head.

"Nothing is safe anymore." She grabs my hand. "We have to wake up now." Luna blinks a few times. I close my eyes. When I opened them instead of being in my room, I was on our neighborhood street with Luna right beside of me.

"Harry, we have to leave now!" Luna grabbed my hand and we ran. Streetlights were falling down and the dark clouds were following us. Was something chasing us? We turn. I look to the side and see houses becoming engulfed by fire.

"Who is controlling my dream?!"

"I don't know and whoever it is, I can't control them or kick them out of it."

"Is there a way to wake up?"

"I don't know. I have never known anyone to control dreams like I do!" Luna yelled. "Is it Voldemort?"

"No, I dream of him but it really isn't him. I am no longer connected to him so he doesn't have access to my mind!" And soon enough we were at a dead end. "What do we do?"

"I have an idea." Luna grabbed my hand again and we were running into the fire.

"Luna!"

"Pain can free us from this dream. The body can only take so much emotion or stress before it makes us wake up." Luna holds my hand tight. "Harry, I am not sure if I will see you after this. But I have faith in you, no matter what. You are always my best friend. Even if... we don't make it. I wanted you to know that you were my first real friend and I hope if anyone can survive, it's you. If we can't meet each other again in this life then we will meet in the afterlife. Goodbye, Harry, and may Merlin have mercy on us all."

" **LUNA**!" I screamed her name before she pulled us both into the fire. The last time I would see her was with tears in her eyes. The dream that held us both, broke. Freeing us from its grip.

 **-X-**

Alaric was by my bedside and had been shaking me for a good minute. I try and catch my breath. My body was sweating buckets and my temperature had risen. Apparently he heard my screams.

"You are okay, Harry. It was just a dream." It wasn't just a dream…

I wanted to cry so I did. I had just lost my best friend and the world was ending. Alaric tried to comfort me but I told him I needed to be alone. So he left.

I cried to the heavens wondering what I had done to deserve this forsaken fate. What I had done to lose my best friend. And what humanity has done to deserve to have it all end.

 **-X-**

Sunday evening hadn't been eventful until I had to get my blood work done. I stayed silent in the car as Alaric drove. I hadn't talked to him since this morning even though he tried to get me to open up. It's not like he would believe me anyway… He was human. He would probably send me to an insane asylum if I told him the world was going to end or think I am having a nervous breakdown due to my abuse.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yes, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you.

"No," I look toward the window. The end of the world... who would have thought I would live to see it all end? Fate really was a bastard.

A merciless bastard.

 **-X-**

I winced as the needle was injected into me. Despite all that I have been through, you would think me getting blood drawn that I wouldn't even feel a thing. Alaric briefly talked to the nurse. While they chatted amongst each other, I looked over and saw a wall length mirror and saw a small pale boy that had his mother's eyes, peering right back at me. But despite it all, it's still me.

I get off the chair and follow Alaric. The doctor outside smiles at us. Alaric had briefly introduced me to her. Her name was Dr. Fell and she was a very popular doctor among Mystic Falls. For both good and bad reasons, apparently. She seemed nice, I supposed. But she was watching me with these calculating eyes that made me feel uneasy. She must be suspicious of me for some reason.

"Your results should be here in a few days but in the meanwhile, I have some questions to ask Mr. Alaric."

"Alright, Meredith." Alaric turns to me. "There is a few stores you can walk to."

"I'm fine. I will just look around." Alaric nods and follows Meredith. I sit down in one of the chairs and let my mind shut down for a moment. I just needed a moment of peace and silence. Silence…

If I had opened my eyes I would have seen the attacker. The last thing I heard was,

" _Stupefy!"_

 **Third POV**

Dr. Fell moved briskly as she made her way to her office. Alaric sat down as she sat on the other side. Meredith stared at the papers grimly.

"It has come to my attention that Harry does not know, correct?"

"Yes," Alaric nodded. Meredith jotted that down. "You aren't just going to use that blood work to check his health, are you?

"I am checking for multiple things, yes." Dr. Fell continued, "It has also come to my attention about his abuse by his family members, correct?" Alaric nodded again. "His parents die and then he is abused by the only home he has known. You have also talked to me about these night terrors he has. It has gotten worse as of late from what you have said. I suggest therapy once a week as well as some medication."

"I'm not dosing him up with drugs to forget about his... abuse."

"These pills help with depression and anxiety. He also needs to seek therapy so he can sort this out. He also needs to be treated by a nutritionist because he is malnourished and I betting that the abusers also starved him as well. You are doing great for a man that has no kids but he needs help beyond you, Alaric." Meredith exhaled. "He will also need to deal with the kids who are homophobic and the usual teenage angst. I know this will be hard for him but he is a strong young man. I am currently collecting evidence to charge the people who had abused Harry. His files have been empty for the last few years and that is odd. Even for people like us."

"You are a good person, Meredith, but even I know you are digging out any dirt you can find."

"I take the well-being of every human and non-human very seriously. I know you as an uncle would not understand but I have to search every person in Mystic Falls to make sure everything is fine. There are exceptions, of course. I know nothing of the Mikaelsons besides them being the first vampires in existence and Klaus being a hybrid. I did not know that Elena was adopted and those sorts of things."

"So you are investigating my nephew to see what you can find."

"Yes. You are his mother's half uncle so who really knows what is in his blood."

"You are checking his DNA to see if we are really related aren't you?"

"That and if he has something in his blood that isn't just human." At least she was being honest, Alaric thought.

"What are you trying to find?"

"Everything," Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Your nephew shouldn't be scared if there is nothing to hide." Alaric got up and headed to the door. Meredith called out to him, "I will see you in three days. Then we really know what and who he is."

Meredith leaned back in her chair once he left and scanned the files of Harry Potter once more. What was this boy hiding and what secrets wasn't he telling? Even her best agents could barely find anything about him besides what his abusers put down. This was her toughest client yet and the most mysterious. Who exactly was Harry Potter? An answer she would like to know. She would do anything in her power to know, even do some things that made her infamous among the supernatural that lived here.

She ordered her agents to stop all current investigations regarding the boy since it wasn't getting them anywhere. They have been researching ever since Alaric told her about him which was four months ago. They were not much better than when they started. She ordered half to check on the new couple that had arrived in Mystic Falls. The couple's record was squeaky clean but she wanted to make sure. The other half she ordered to get research of Harry by either interviewing classmates or following Harry himself. Whatever they had to do to get some information was fine enough with her.

If they didn't get enough info soon, she would have to get the truth from Harry himself. A dose of truth serum should do the trick. Meredith looked at his file that had only three papers inside of it. She took the well-being of human and non-humans seriously and she was damned if she let a teenage boy destroy the peace.

 _Harry's POV_

I open my eyes slowly. My head ached and my body urged me to go back to sleep. I had definitely been hit with a stunning spell. I get off the bed slowly and try not go get dizzy. I was in an unfamiliar bed and room. Where was I? Who the hell stunned me? Was it a Death Eater of some sort or someone else? I look out the window and saw it was dark outside. I have been asleep for at least a few hours.

I get up and scan the room. It was a modest bedroom with a door leading to a bathroom and a walk in closet. It was pretty empty besides a few furniture. The people that had kidnapped me had brought me to a house still getting furnished. I then search the desk that was faced toward the window. In one of the cabinets, there was a newspaper from the _Daily Prophet_ laying down. I look down and see the front page containing the death of twenty wizards by Death Eaters. People were fleeing from Britain and no one knew where I have gone. The ministry in shambles, once again. I look away. It doesn't matter now anyway. None of it does... When the winter solstice comes, the world will end.

At least I knew my kidnappers were wizards.

I then hear hushed voices talking in another room. I grab the scissors that was lying on the desk and held them tightly and pointed them away from me. I quietly open the door and look around. I walk out into the living room that seemed to still being decorated. A familiar figure appears out of the kitchen.

I stood frozen in place. My body trembling and the scissors dropped from my hand. After all this time... He still looked the same. I hadn't seen him since the last battle. The ministry was throwing any creature that wasn't a wizard in Azkaban. I never saw him again. I yelled at the ministry for what they did. They, of course, didn't care what a child had to say even if it was from "Harry Potter".

"Remus!" I cried out. I ran into the man and hugged him. I then saw the man standing by him and could feel tears pouring out. This can't be possible! It can't be! I wanted to cry out of joy and happiness. Was this an illusion of some sort? It had to be... He was dead.

But lo and behold, the man that stood behind Remus was his Godfather, **Sirius**.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah this is a milestone for me! This is my longest chapter ever and I hit the 10k mark!**

 **Remember to comment what this chapter made you feel! Was it intense? What did you like about it and even comment some suggestions!**


	5. Those Refugee Hearts

**Third POV**

Alaric didn't know what to do. He was currently talking to the police because Harry has gone missing. Harry had just upped and vanished. The only trace of him was his phone that was laying on the floor. Meredith had tried surveillance but one moment Harry seemed to be rest and then it skips and Harry is gone.

The incident only confirmed that Harry was definitely suspicious to Meredith. She was pressing that her medical team stop all other blood work and focus solely on him. She needed answers pronto.

Alaric didn't want to do it but seeing as Carol and her enforcement could only do so much, he didn't have much of a choice.

"We are not sure if this is supernatural or not but either way..." Carol spoke. "Bonnie can track him down." He really didn't want to use Bonnie, seeing as what happened between the two but there weren't any other options.

"Thank you, Carol."

"You're welcome."

 **-X-**

Bonnie arrived with Caroline to his house. He let them in and he could tell both were distressed about the situation.

"Thank you for coming Bonnie."

"No problem. Now I need something of his so I can track him down." He handed her his brush. She set it down next to her map. She whispers a few words in Latin and puts her hands above the map. A mark is burned onto the map. Alaric gasps. Harry was still in Mystic Falls. He was at one of the houses next to the river.

"We know where he is now. Now we need back up."

"Unfortunately, Damon would be good for a time like this." Alaric texted his friend.

"Tyler is on his way. He wants to help." Caroline says after reading her text. Alaric nods. "We are going to get Harry back!"

 **-X-**

Matt was currently sitting in the public library because his friend had just ran to Alaric's. First Harry was missing and then they found his location. Now they are planning a rescue mission. He wish he could come but he was human.

"Something the matter?" Rebekah asked. Matt turned and saw the blonde Original stand there. Rebekah had been nervous to approach him but he seemed like something was wrong.

"I know you and Harry talk so I will tell you what happened." Matt wasn't an idiot. He knew she was an Original but he had seen a different side of her and besides she talked to Harry so she should know.

"What happened?"

"Someone kidnapped him."

 **The Burrow**

Fred and George were very observant when they wanted to be. They also were quite wise and rational if a situation deemed it.

Luna had entrusted them with the information that the world was ending and her dream with Harry. The twins were sworn to secrecy but it wasn't like anyone would have believed them anyway.

They trusted Harry and he trusted Luna so when she came to them telling them the apocalypse was upon them, they believed her.

They watch their family with a hint of disgust. They loved their family dearly but Molly, Arthur, Ginny, and Percy were becoming too much. The twins knew that Harry and Ginny would not work out for obvious reasons. Harry was also much more mature compared to Ginny and his classmates due to his upbringing. The twins never got a lot of information from Harry but from what he said his family was harsh.

Ron and Hermione were a different situation entirely. They hoped when everything was said and done that Harry would still be friends with the two but even they could see the rift between them getting bigger. Ron was always jealous of Harry and they fought too often for comfort. Hermione would always try to patronize Harry instead of actually helping. Maybe they will break apart or maybe not. The future was too far away to tell.

They sneak out as they always do before the clock stroked twelve. Luna was much the same. Nothing new had occurred to Luna but she felt uneasy. She felt as though she should be receiving visions but she wasn't. The idea scared her.

Luna sat down on the rocking chair. She didn't know if she wanted to tell the twins about Harry's predicament. She had seen love in Harry's new life but the love came from very broken and dark places. She hoped Harry has found some peace. Luna saw great trails in his future but he would be able to face them.

"Luna..." Neville, her fiancé, came into her room wearing pajamas. "The twins are visiting." Luna watched as he went and sighed. Neville also refused to believe her. Maybe it wasn't that they didn't believe her but they didn't want to believe the end was near. She gets up and walks down the stairs.

 **Harry's POV**

After all this time... Tears were pouring down my face. Sirius wasn't dead! He wasn't dead! How? Have I finally lost it and was having a hallucination? He looked like Sirius yet he didn't. The last time I had seen him, he had been sickly and thin. He seemed relatively healthy and didn't look close to death. He looked like a younger, less scared version of Sirius Black. But how? How can this be?

"You can't be real." I tell myself. Is this a trick? A cruel trick so I would believe the lie without question? "You can't be Sirius."

"Actually I am quite serious." Sirius grinned. "I remember the time turner adventure, the Firebolt I sent you, the letters we would send one another, and who can forget about seeing Remus as a werewolf." This was Sirius. I hugged him tighter. After all this time… I don't care how. He's here alive and that's all the matters. Him and Remus were one of the only adults I felt genuinely care for me. They didn't want me to be this savior. They wanted me to live life and be happy. They wouldn't give me up to be slaughtered like Dumbledore had. They were one of the only people I could let in.

"It's you. How?"

"The same way it saved you time and time again. What is more powerful than death and hate?"

"Love," I said thickly. "Love is the most powerful shield." He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"And weapon," He added. "I won't be too detailed as I myself do not know all the answers but when I woke up I had no idea where I was. It took me days to find civilization due to my horrible since of directions. When I did I was pronounced dead among the world as I should have been. I still had no idea how I was alive. I hid myself for a while. I had no connections to the wizarding world or anything. Eventually I ran into Remus. I think I gave him a heart attack." There was so much joy inside my chest I felt like it was going to rip out of my chest at any moment. I was just so _happy_. Remus then comes over and hugs me.

"I'm just so glad you are alive! I missed you so much."

"As have I."

"I'm glad you escaped London."

"It is not too bad here, but I have missed you most of all little cub." Remus smiled. "You have been busy from what I can smell."

"What?" My smell? Remus frowned.

"There are a lot of dominant supernatural males here from what I have smelled. You smell heavily of three."

"Have you found any mates?" Sirius asked curiously. "I'd want to meet them before Remus decides to kill them." Remus scoffed.

"Supernatural dominants? Mates? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't they teach you in school about mates, soulmates, or companions? A familiar? Magical bonds? Anything?"

"No, I don't even know what a magical bond is." Sirius looked to Remus.

"Do they not teach anything to these kids anymore?"

"They barely talk about any other species or bonds, I doubt he even knows what he is."

"What do you mean?"

"How do I sum it up without confusing or scaring you? Let's see." Remus hummed.

"Knock it off, you're scaring him! Harry, you would be considered a submissive."

"What's that?"

"Wizards can sometimes be a submissive or dominant if they have a mate or companion. These magical bonds usually deal with vampires and werewolves. Soulmates can happen to about anyone." Remus began, "This lets the person know which role they play in a relationship. So they won't kill each other to prove who is dominant. Which I am quite thankful for." He looks toward Sirius.

"So you're telling me..." I trail off.

"I am saying you are a submissive and by the smell of it you have accidentally found you're destined or mates as we call them. Now there are official terms but I hate mentioning it over and over again. There is the soulmate, a mate, and a companion."

"What?" I squeak. Remus walked closer. He then takes a big sniff and winced.

"One marked you." He spat. His face slowly becoming red.

"Marked me?"

"Remus..." Sirius sighed. He put a hand on Remus trying to calm him down. "I doubt his chosen had a choice in marking Harry or not. Sometimes our instincts get the best of us."

"It doesn't change the fact that Harry didn't know."

"Even if he did know, it wouldn't have changed what happened. You know better than anyone what instincts do to people. Need I remind you of our fourth year?"

"What happened your fourth year?"

"He wouldn't stop following me around, I swear! Ever since puberty hit he would just stalk me and scare anyone who wasn't James or Lilly." I chuckle. Remus face turned red in embarrassment.

"It's not the same. He's my cub." He looks at me with these big puppy eyes.

"Harry, don't let him guilt trip you!" Sirius shooed Remus away. "Now go make Harry something to eat and me some coffee."

"Fine. How do you want your coffee?"

"Black," He winked. "Like my soul." Sirius grabbed my hand and led me to the dining table. "So how has it been living with muggles again?"

"It is nice, actually. Alaric is like a father figure." I heard a distant cough. "You and Remus are still the most I have felt to having actual parents."

"Don't listen to him." Remus comes in and gives Sirius his coffee. He hands me orange juice. He then goes back to the kitchen.

"I must ask..." Sirius trails. "All this information and stuff. How are you _really_ feeling Harry?" I sigh. It was always best not to dwell on my emotions or bad things started to happen.

"You're the first person to actually ask me that. How I really felt." I look down. "I don't want to be the savior anymore. I don't want any of this- I just! It's horrible. It's horrible." Why me of all people? Why me? The question that kept me up late for many nights.

"What is horrible, Harry?" Sirius holds my hand trying to comfort me but it didn't. The darkness that was in my mind crept inside. That anger. That hatred. It burned inside me like a phoenix.

"People," I twitched. "Why are they worth saving? Why am I the one to do their work? They can go save themselves! They are ungrateful—!" I felt an arm on my shoulder. I look up and see Remus.

"Hush, cub. I know firsthand people are horrible. Bastards, all of them. They don't have loyalties to anyone but themselves." He holds my shoulder tighter. "Don't let them get to you. If you do that, then that would mean their winning." I nod. The memories poison.

"Go take a quick shower, little cub. I have some fresh clothes for you in your room." I get up and leave. Hoping the shower would do me some good.

 **Third POV**

Sirius watches as Harry went. His expression clouded.

"He's gotten even worse. He is thinner and so pale. Why does he look like he's seen a massacre?"

"War," Remus shook his head. "He's seen horrors some men have only have nightmares of. He's seen war, death, and decay. He's seen flesh rot and people die with a flick of a wrist." He holds Sirius tightly. "Then the Dursleys who hated him from what I heard but I know my cub. He doesn't like to tell people what's really happening."

"Those people… What did they do to him?"

"He talks very little of it." Remus let's go.

"He needs _healers_ , Remus. He looks like he'll die any minute!" He hushed Sirius.

"I know. I will do that once we've gained custody of my cub."

"Do you think they will give us Harry? Alaric seems to care a good deal…"

"Then he should have no problems with us taking him. We will stay here unless he wants to move." They then heard a knock on the door. Sirius raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was at the door?

"Go," Sirius tells Remus. He nods and heads to the door. When he opens it a tall dark haired man with blue eyes was standing at the door.

"Hello,"

 **Harry's POV**

I was taking a peaceful shower when I felt a hand grab me out of it.

"Ouch!" I yelp in surprise. I then look to see Tyler of all people. "What are you doing here?!"

"Saving your sorry ass." Tyler hands me a towel. "Which is quite white by the way." I blush and hurry to cover myself.

"I don't need rescuing."

"What do you mean? They kidnapped you!"

"Yes, but they're my godfathers."

"Wait," Tyler put a hand on his head. "You mean to tell me the assholes we are about to attack are your godfathers? What the hell!"

"Attacking?" I panic. I run past Tyler and head for them. I then see Remus and Sirius having their wands out pointed out at Damon and Alaric. Oh god.

"STOP!" I yell.

"Harry!" Alaric scanned me to see if I was injured. "Are you hurt? What have they done to you?"

"I would do nothing to my cub." Remus hissed. "Who are you gentlemen?"

"I'm Alaric, Harry's guardian."

"Oh that's good. I am Remus and this is Sirius, we are his _godfathers_."

"Godfathers?"

"Yes, they are. They came to visit actually." I try to lie but Alaric and Damon easily saw through it.

"A dominant male vampire," Remus began. "And you a half-breed." He points his wand at Tyler who was standing behind me. "Are you one the boys who marked my cub?"

"Remus!" Sirius hits Remus' waist with his elbow. "Not now!"

"What are you?" Damon asked curiously.

"We're wizards." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Never seen a wand before?"

"No, actually."

"How are you wizards? Bonnie, a friend of ours, doesn't have a wand." Tyler looked at the wand. He was probably laughing mentally. Sirius smirked and did a silent spell. A glass then shattered near Tyler making him jump.

"She is a nature witch that's why. She channels her magic from nature while we channel our magic through our core. Now I think introductions are needed."

"Wait," I stop Sirius in his tracks. "You're a vampire?" I point at Damon.

"I thought your godfather just told you."

"It's just—I thought Elena was the only vampire."

"How did you know Elena was a vampire?" Damon turned all his attention to me. They all were looking at me and I withered slightly under their gazes.

"Who even is this Elena?" Remus muttered.

"I didn't know at first, honestly. I used to go to a school you see for people like me. Wizards. I learned about vampires and such creatures but I didn't think I would ever meet one so I slept during those classes. The only reason I even got to that conclusion is because Rebekah asked if I knew what Vervain was. I didn't know and after Elena tried to compel me apparently, I searched it up in a book. It talked about vampires and how they compelled humans." I try and catch my breath. "But please no one hurt each other."

"They kidnapped you Harry!"

"My friends have done worse to me. Besides they aren't known for their subtlety." Alaric turns to Sirius.

"You are right. Introductions are in order." I sigh in relief.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman. I'm a vampire hunter."

"You haven't done a great job of that." Remus looked to Damon.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it."

"Hey!" Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm Damon Salvatore. You'll be seeing more of my family. I am as you know, a vampire."

"I'm Tyler Lockwood, a half vampire and half werewolf as you can tell." Tyler spoke. "And no I did not see your godson's white ass."

"Tyler!" I blush furiously. Sirius howled with laughter while Remus looked ready to kill someone.

"I am Sirius Black. You hopefully won't see any of my family members any time soon. This is my mate, Remus Lupin. I am a wizard as well as an animagus. He is a wizard and a werewolf."

"What's an animagus?" Alaric asked.

"It means he can shapeshift. A lot of wizards can." I reply. "He turns into a wolf so moony won't be lonely. Right, Padfoot?"

"Moony? Padfoot?"

"Nicknames we were given at a young age." Sirius explained.

"Ah," Alaric said. "And Harry is a wizard as well?"

"Yes, sorry for the trouble. I know you must have been worried."

"Worried is a word for it."

"Thank you for taking care of my cub. Your duties are no longer need Mr. Saltzman."

"Hold on a second," Alaric began. "Your _godson_ was put under my care for a reason. If you are going to receive him, then it will be by due process." The air became tense between Alaric and Remus. They both stood stiffly and scanned the other as if an opponent. I had to end it now.

"Stop it." They both turn to me. "I am still your godson but Alaric is my guardian. He can't stop me from talking to you like you can't stop him from taking me home so please stop it."

"Now if you excuse me, I have a shower to finish."

 **Mystic Falls, Mikealson House**

Rebekah knew her brothers (except Eli) were going to go berserk if she tells them Harry was missing. She paced. Who even took him? Was it an enemy of them or the gang or both?

She was worried what happened to her friend. Why did they take Harry of all people? She wish she knew!

Just then her phone rang. It was Matt and the news he brought was weird at best.

"Wait what?" Rebekah yelled. "Harry is a wizard which is a different type of witch and knew about us being vampires? And his godfathers were the ones that kidnapped him?"

"He knew about Elena being a vampire." He corrected.

"So what's happening now?"

"Remus let Harry go but warned Alaric that he cannot stop him from seeing Harry. From what Tyler said, he was pretty scary. His other godfather, Sirius, was pretty chill from what I've heard."

"What do we do now?"

"Carry on like business as usual."

"You said earlier than he mentioned Damon was a dominant?"

"Yes, he was pretty livid when he saw Damon and Tyler. I don't know what he meant but he thought one of them marked Harry or somethin'. He is quite protective from what Tyler said."

"Oh…" Rebekah trailed, thinking about her brothers. "Keep in touch."

"No problem."

Well, it looks like there was more in her brothers' way than the mystic falls gang. Two overprotective fathers. She would love to see how that turned out. Alaric and this Remus would probably skin both of her brothers.

She hurries to find them but no one was at the house. Odd. Rebekah then gets into her car and drives to the Mystic Grill where they usually hung out.

She closed her door as she left and goes to scan the bar. Her brothers unfortunately weren't there but someone else was. The bitch from hell. Though Rebekah did wonder when her sorry ass would finally show up. Katherine hadn't noticed her and she didn't want her to see her. She hid behind the booth and listened in on the conversation between Katherine and her darling ex, Stefan.

"So you've found him."

"Yes, and I need you or Damon to come with me. Though I would prefer your company." She purred. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Not going to happen," Stefan moves away from Katherine. She pouts.

"You were always my favorite, Stefan."

"You have many favorites, Katherine." Stefan then changed the topic. "So he will help us kill Klaus?" What?

"Yes, we just got to find him first." Stefan's found goes off. He looks at it and frowned.

"How is your darling Elena anyway? Aren't you going to answer her call?" Stefan put it back in his pocket. "Oh yes, I remember your relationship has sailed. So how does it feel to be losing to your brother? I don't think all your emotions are gone. It's just so Klaus won't use her against you. But then again, what do I know?" She smirks.

"Stop this Katherine."

"No, you have to be nice to me remember or I won't be helping you get rid of Klaus." His phone rang again. "Ah, I see you haven't killed the vampire hunter. Has he grown onto you two?"

"What is it Alaric?" He answered his phone, completely ignoring Katherine.

"Harry is fine then?" A few more words are traded between the two. "Alright, I'll be over."

"Who is this Harry and why is he important?"

"Stay away from him, Katherine."

"So he is important." Katherine grinned. "Now go, run off to your friends." Rebekah exhaled wondering what the hell was going on. She needed to warn her brothers of whatever the hell Katherine is planning and what happened to Harry.

 **A/N**

 **I love Alaric vs Remus because they want to be Harry's father figure. Sirius in the back just like "I'm back bitches".**

 **Me: Yes, yes you are back.**

 **Sirius: Bad bitches never die**


	6. Never a Boring Day in Mystic Falls

**A/N**

Sooooo… It has been a while since I posted. My writing style has changed significantly. I have also gone through reviews (thanks so much btw). I am not starting this from scratch more like building on top of what I created. I will try to fix certain errors like Sirius and his return, character reactions, etc.

Also for fans of this story or other fanworks of mine, I highly suggest looking at my twitter for updates, sneak peaks, and other wacky things.

Twitter: Orig_Succubus

Now onto the (improved) story! :D

* * *

 **Third Person**

Sirius knew lying to his godson was a despicable thing to do, but he had no other choice. Telling Harry that he had been brought back due to love was well, _impossible_ , but his godson seemed to believe it without question. It broke his heart how easily Harry believed in him. How trusting he was of him. It sickened him to the core how he could betray someone who was so trusting-no so loyal- that even an outrageous lie would not be questioned because he believed it was the truth. Remus, of course, was suspicious of his return. His mate didn't pressure the answer out of him because they both know the truthful answer was not one he wanted to hear.

When Remus had fallen asleep, he snuck out of their home and went into the nearby woods. He waited and waited. When an ebony woman appeared before him, he bowed. The woman had a blackened aura around her, similar to a dementor's presence. Cold and soulless.

"Qetsiyah." He spoke.

"Remember your part of the deal, Sirius Black. I can make you a member of the dead again _just like that_." She continued. "My descendants have made sure that it is difficult for me to resurrect but with the help of Bonnie, Esther, and a dose of doppelganger blood, anything is possible. And with your nephew's friendship to Bonnie and her friendship with the doppelganger, I will have two of those items. Then I can return to the land of the living, and kill Silas once and for all."

"I will, Qetsiyah."

"I expect no hiccups." The woman then beckoned him. He stood up. "Now there is work to be done. Firstly, I want you to retrieve Amara Petrova's body by the end of this week."

"Consider it done."

"Good," She said, a sinister smile forming. "Do it quietly. I don't want anyone to interfere and if anyone does, make sure not to leave a blood trail. Now Amara's body is at…"

 **-X-**

Harry was reflecting on the mayhem-filled day he had had. Sirius was back! How couldn't he be excited about Sirius and Remus's visit? His godfather was alive. So many emotions rushed through him even he couldn't keep up. Even so, he was still so happy about these turn of events.

"Hey," Alaric walked into the bedroom. "If you really want to go with them…"

"It's fine." Harry shook his head. "I promised Hermione I would have a normal, human year. Besides, I don't think they mind too much." Maybe it was the absence of them, Alaric had become a parental figure to him. While they weren't incredibly close, he was closer to Alaric than he was with the Dursleys. He wasn't afraid he would hurt him…

 _ **No, I don't want to go down that train of thought.**_

"Hermione?"

"She was a friend of mine. Um, we went to the same wizarding school." He explained. "She was the smartest witch I know. I would have surely bitten the dust by now without her."

"Sounds like a nice girl."

"She is. Nags a little but it's just how she is." A pain in his chest began to ache. The feelings of the past slowly letting up. He wanted to believe once this was all said and done, he could go back to the way it was. No jealous Ron, no indecisive Hermione, no vindictive Ginny, no-

Maybe he really was just wishing on shooting stars.

"Your Godfather, Remus, was really intense."

"He's usually more laid back. Usually. He must just be wound up with what's going on and seeing me."

"Harry," Alaric sat on the bed. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? With all the wizarding stuff included."

"Where do I start?"

"Where does anyone start? At the beginning."

"I'm not very good at telling stories." Harry nervously spoke. "There's not much to say really."

"I want to know so I can… understand." Alaric explained. "I want to be able to help. I'm technically your guardian/uncle. I want to know about you so I can help you deal with what you're going through. Not to sound too sappy, I want you to help me help you." He sucked in a breath. "How about this...my story for yours?" Harry hesitated before nodding.

 **-X-**

Remus was not sure about Sirius's solemn behavior or why he had disappeared last night or his drastic measure in using the stupefy spell on Harry but did not want to press the issue. Ever since his mate had returned, he seemed more extreme in his methods and dared he say… have a few loose screws? While his mate was making coffee, he did decide to bring up the topic revolving around Harry and the supposed mates.

"So what do we do about the one that marked Harry?"

"Nothing." Sirius handed Remus his mug.

"Nothing? How can we do nothing? He has been marked-"

"I am aware of the situation, Moony. Harry is a grown man that can make decisions for himself."

"He was marked without consent, without knowing, and hell he doesn't even remember he got marked!"

"Done now?" Sirius's bemused expression only made Remus more annoyed.

"Are you not worried about Harry?"

"Of course I am! You are the one that is blowing it out of proportion. You are acting like an overprotective mother wolf. This does not involve either of us. It involves Harry." Sirius then added, "Since we are on the topic of consent. How come you marked me when I was asleep? Hmm?" Remus's face flushed. "You're the pot calling the kettle black, Remus. Let this go. When we visit Harry later this week, I don't want to hear a word of this."

 **-X-**

Luna was arguing with Neville about the same topic that has sparked tension between the couple for the last month, her visions.

"There is something wrong, Neville!"

"The end of the world? Darling, you must just be having nightmares." Tears fell down Luna's rosy cheeks.

"You have to believe me! Neville!" When Luna looked into his eyes, she slowly backed away. He looked at her as everyone else did. Staring at her like she was a mental health patient. Their love had been strained over the past few weeks. "You don't believe me?"

"I am really trying, Luna. I want to believe you."

"What will it take for you to believe me? Huh? Tell me!"

"Look at you, Luna." Neville grabbed her. "What happened to you? You've never yelled since you've had those wretched dreams. You aren't yourself."

"Not myself…" She whispered.

"You need to calm down. We should take you to St. Mungo's Hospital to see if you are sick or-"

"You think I'm mad."

"No, I just think you need help." Luna turned from Neville and then took off outside. As Luna retreated into the woods, she couldn't help but feel as if she was off her rocker. No one believed her except the twins and Harry. Everyone else just thought Luna was being "Looney Lovegood" again. She fell to her knees on one of her gardens. Why did no one believe her? She wasn't insane! Why…? When she heard a rustling noise nearby, she immediately stood back up. She scanned the dark woods unable to see a human figure even if she squinted. Maybe she was just hearing things? No, she felt someone's presence. Was everyone's doubt of her abilities getting to her?

"Who's there?" Luna yelled. Her wand was out in an instant, ready to attack.

She never got that chance.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

 **-X-**

Qetsiyah walked through the dimly lit mansion. The Death Eaters bowing at her presence did bring a smile to her face. Voldemort was sitting at the overly decorated table. He was still growing accustomed to his new body.

"Voldemort," Qetsiyah spoke. "Have you found the seer?"

"My Death Eater, Julian, dealt with her, correct?" The Death Eater, Julian, nodded his head furiously.

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. It seemed keeping Sirius Black around has proved some worth." Silas wasn't the only one that could poke through people's minds. "I also need Harry Potter's trust. He trusts that old fool with his life. Once Sirius Black has persuaded Harry to do my bidding, he is all yours." She paused. "As for your help, I need your Death Eaters to round up some humans. I need sacrifices."

"Julian," Voldemort commanded, "You will be in charge of gathering victims."

"With pleasure, my Lord," Julian spoke.

"I need to resurrect Esther Mikaelson."

"And what of the father?"

"I had Sirius anonymously tip Katherine Petrova that Mikael is currently slumbering," Qetsiyah replied. "After this, the only creatures that will stand are those that serve nature. Vampires, werewolves, hybrids…." Qetsiyah spat. "Will be a thing of the past."

 **-X-**

Harry was rudely awoken by a beeping noise. When he had found his phone, he saw a text message had been sent to him.

 _Dinner tomorrow at 7? My house._

 _-Rebekah_

 **-X-**

"There," Rebekah said after receiving Harry text. She was still on the fence about the dinner but thought it was best for Harry and Klaus's sanity. Ever since the play he had become irritable and protective. She was sure if he didn't see Harry within the next week Klaus would show up at his doorstep. Besides, she wanted to help her brother. Harry was his mate, and she wanted to see them happy. But there was a slight problem, her brother Kol.

"What are you blabbering about sister?" Kol strolled into the dining room.

"Kol, I have a favor to ask of you." She needed Kol out of the house when Harry came over. She didn't want her brothers' instincts getting the best of them.

"You usually run to Elijah or Nik for those kind of things. So I am quite curious."

"Katherine is back in town." Rebekah began, "Her and Stefan are plotting something."

"And why can't Nik or Elijah figure this out?"

"Elijah is a bit too soft on doppelgangers. As for Nik, he is too grouchy to ask."

"True," Her brother agreed. "But why can't you do it?"

"Harry said he started to feel under the weather today. I was going over tomorrow to give him some soup and hang out. Alaric is working late tomorrow."

"He's sick?" Kol's expression deadpanned.

"So can you please check to see if Katherine and Stefan show up at the bar tomorrow?"

"Fine." Kol then went back to do whatever was doing before. Rebekah sent another text to Harry.

 _Gotta ask a quick favor. Act sick tomorrow. Thanks!_

After her conversation with Kol, she sought Elijah out. He was in the dining room reading a worn book and drinking a glass of wine.

"I think Kol is up to something." She said. Elijah raised an eyebrow. She needed Elijah gone and not interfering with the dinner either.

"Can you maybe follow him? I think I heard him saying he was going to do something tomorrow." Rebekah asked. "Nik has been too moody for me to ask and besides I have to do homework and be with Harry tomorrow."

"What about Harry?"

"He's really sick, and Alaric won't be home until later. I told him I would bring some soup and to check on him." Elijah felt proud of his sister showing some humanity. Kindness was not Rebekah's strong suit and caring about others wasn't second nature. Maybe she had matured without him even noticing?

"It will be no problem."

"Thank you." Rebekah was sure the dinner would go off without a hitch.

 **-X-**

Harry nervously waited in front of the Mikaelson mansion. It wouldn't matter how many times he stood in front of it; the house's gigantic size was intimidating with some equally intimidating people living inside. Rebekah opened the door.

"Hey Harry," Rebekah said with a dazzling smile. Harry stepped into the extravagant living room and scanned it. "Don't worry. The only one here beside me is Nik. Everyone else is out."

"Where's Klaus?"

"Asleep," Rebekah answered. "Dinner will be ready shortly, but we can already sit in the dining room." When they sat down, they both heard footsteps coming from down the stairs.

"What's with all the lights being on and why is it so loud?" Klaus yelled.

"We have a guest!" Rebekah announced. Nik came into the dining room and halted. His eyes fixated on a particular wizard. The disheveled hybrid still had bedhead and was wearing pajamas. Well, it seemed pajamas on anyone could make them less menacing.

"Harry is staying over for dinner," Rebekah smirked. "Want to join? The food is almost ready."

"Give me a few minutes to change…"

"No worries brother. You would look like a starving artist no matter what you wore." The snide remark earned Rebekah a glare from her older brother. Some of the servants came out with dishes filled to the brim with delicious food. Harry felt a twang of nostalgia hit him. The food prepared in front of him reminded him of the feasts in Hogwarts.

"So how was your day brother?" Rebekah asked as he sat down beside her.

"It was peaceful." Klaus shoved his fork into his steak. "But then you happened."

"Paint any pretty pictures or did you just sleep the day away?" Rebekah huffed. "I swear you lock yourself in your art room all day."

"It keeps annoying younger siblings out."

"Klaus, um, you paint?" It was weird addressing Klaus. He also didn't seem like the artsy type.

"Yes."

"He's a good artist for what it's worth. He only shows us one of his art projects once every blue moon." Rebekah added. "Why don't you show Harry one?"

"No, uh, it's fine, really. You don't have to show me." Harry then proceeded to shove a piece of chicken into his mouth so he would have an excuse not to talk. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous around Klaus but not Rebekah and Kol?

"It's fine. I can show you one of my pieces after dinner."

Once dessert rolled around, Harry was already full. Harry heard a faint buzzing sound from a phone he presumed. Rebekah glanced at her phone before getting up.

"Elijah texted me. He needs me to go the grill."

"Why?"

"A certain brother of ours is being difficult and drank a little too much."

"I can take you there," Harry suggested.

"No, it's fine. Trust me; you don't want to meet a drunk Kol." Rebekah then headed out the door. "Besides, you're in the middle of dessert so keep eating." And then Rebekah was out the door, leaving Harry alone with Klaus. Harry toyed with his fork and didn't look at Klaus. The room was silent.

"I can show you the art piece now if you are finished," Klaus spoke. He did find Harry's timidness charming the last time, but now it made him on edge. Was he acting a certain way that frightened his mate? Was his mate scared of him? That's the last thing he wanted. The boy's previous visit seemed more relaxed than currently. Had something possibly changed?

"You really don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine." Klaus got up from his seat. "Follow me." Harry followed behind the Hybrid but left about a yard worth of space between them. Klaus led him to one of the several rooms they had and unlocked it. The room was messy and filled with numerous paintings, sketches, and drawings. Harry didn't know where to look. Different pieces of art catching his eye at the same time. But there was one painting that stood out to him the most, a portrait of a black wolf. He went toward the painting.

"Do you like that one?"

"Yes, it's uh very nice." Harry nodded. "Very nice." The color reminded him of Sirius, but that's where the comparison ended with the wolf in the painting. The ebony wolf was enormous and was definitely not lanky. Its fur was well groomed and not even a speck of dirt on it. The background was a dark forest and the full moon above the captivating wolf. Klaus lifted the painting and handed it to him.

"You can keep it if you want."

"No, I can't. It's fine." Harry backed away. "It probably took hours to make it. I can't have it."

"Oh," Klaus turned away and went to place his painting somewhere else. Harry nervously watched Klaus move around the room, silently.

"I should get going," Harry spoke.

"Then you should go." Harry flinched at the coldness in his voice. Harry didn't even bother saying goodbye but hurried off back downstairs. Harry was an inch away from the door when his body froze. His breath was becoming labored and shallow. His heart was beating rapidly. His skin became icy cold causing him to tremor. _**Not now! Not now! I can't be having a panic attack right now! Calm down!**_ Dizziness overtook him, and he fainted on the floor.

Harry woke up with a jolt. He frantically moved around in the unfamiliar bed but stopped when he saw he wasn't alone. Klaus Mikaelson was laying next to him and seemed to be peacefully resting. _Bloody hell, I'm in his room._

"You finally woke up."

"Eh, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Midnight?" Harry went to reach for his phone in his pocket but found it was missing. Klaus reached to the bedside table and handed him Harry's cell.

"I already texted Alaric. I told him you were sleeping over with Rebekah." Klaus spoke.

"And he said yes?"

"Only after I said that I and my brothers were out for the night and would return home by the time you two left for school."

"Thank you. I don't have to stay though…" Harry jumped at the sound of bellowing thunder.

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Where is Rebekah and your brothers? Will they be able to drive back?" He could hear the rain pounding against the house. Since he could listen to the wind blowing against the house and the ruckus of the rain, he was sure the storm was causing chaos outside.

"They'll be fine." Klaus's aqua eyes fluttered open. "You don't have to sleep here. I only put you in here so I can make sure you were still breathing. It's also more comfortable than leaving you on the floor." When Harry didn't move, Klaus repeated himself, "As I said, you can leave. I know I can be… scary."

"Just intimidating." He admitted.

"Intimidating?"

"Very." Klaus seemed amused at Harry's blunt response and let out a chuckle.

"At least you're honest." That was when the electricity was shut off. The once dimly lit room became pitch black.

"Power outage," Harry mumbled.

"The storm must be getting worse. I should have installed that generator beforehand…" Klaus sighed. "The power won't be back on until morning, probably." Harry began to sway slightly. The dizziness coming back.

"Are you sick again?"

"I think I should drink something. Got any pumpkin juice?"

"What's pumpkin juice?"

"Oh, it's just a family thing. I'll go see what's in the fridge."

"I can-" A phone interrupted him.

"I'll be fine. You should answer that in case it's Rebekah." Harry wobbled out of the room and turned his phone's light on. He went down into the kitchen. When Harry was out of earshot, Klaus answered his phone.

"Yes, sister?"

"We lost Kol." Rebekah groaned. "And have no idea where he went off to."

"What do you mean you lost him? Isn't Elijah with you?"

"Yes. He's driving us home because apparently, I can't drive."

"Good call, Elijah." He heard his older brother laugh in the background. Klaus then heard a smack.

"I hate all of you!" Rebekah huffed.

"The feeling is mutual."

" _Anyways_ , we are almost home. We can talk more there." Rebekah hung up.

Harry was shuffling through the cabinets to find some medicine to help with his dizziness. He couldn't find any medication of any sort and eventually gave up and started to search the fridge to find something to drink. He scanned the refrigerator, unaware an intruder was lurking in the kitchen.

"You reek of him," Kol growled. "Why is that?" Harry faced Kol in the dark kitchen with only a phone's light to see. With the phone on the counter, it barely showed his face, but Harry could see him seething with rage. He looked menacing. It was the first time he ever saw Kol look so…

 _ **Horrifying.**_

"What?" The dizzy spell made him feel queasy and his knees weak. Ready to pass out at any moment. A faint smell made his sickness even worse, liquor. "Are you drunk?"

"Why do you smell of Klaus?" Kol was only fixated on why Harry smelled like his brother. His mind wouldn't even register the fact Harry was wobbling even from standing or why his face was pale. He was consumed by his instincts. "You stink of that mutt." Kol approached Harry, and it only enraged him when he stepped back. "Or do you prefer the bastard child over me? The sibling killer."

"Kol!" Klaus's voice echoed through the house. Harry could hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Oh great," Kol muttered under his breath. "The half-breed." Klaus walked through the doorway and was making a b line to his brother.

"You're drunk."

"So I've been told…" Kol mocked. "This doesn't concern you. Go fuck face Vampire Barbie. What was her name again? Caroline? Or was it Katherine? Or even Tatia?" Kol continued his antics hoping to get under his brother's skin. "Doppelgangers… Fuck one you fuck them all, right?"

"Harry is sick, Kol," Klaus grunted. "Or are you so demented that you can't see it?" Kol held Harry closer.

"I can make you feel better." Kol chuckled. Kol lifted one arm up and placed his wrist to his mouth. His teeth effortlessly bit into the flesh.

"Kol, no!" Before Klaus could interfere, Kol placed his bloody wrist to Harry's mouth. Droplets of blood sliding down his throat.

"All better?" Kol purred. Harry was released from Kol's iron grip. The vampiric blood was already easing the dizziness.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I saw Rebekah's text. You and her sent me on a goose chase so you could be alone."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing is ever enough for you; you have to take and take. Take everyone away from us, but you get to keep them." Kol spat. "If we don't like someone you say screw you but if you don't like our friends or lovers… you kill them."

"Harry go upstairs."

"You don't get to boss around what's not yours. Harry is mine." His? Harry shook his head. Whatever logic Kol was basing it on was way out there.

"Yours?" The front door opened with Rebekah and Elijah strolling in. The smell of Kol's blood permeated through the air. The siblings quickly followed the scent which led them to the kitchen. Kol was standing near the counter while Harry was a foot away from him kneeling as if he were sick. Klaus was a decent two yards away from them. Kol and Klaus were glaring at one another.

"Isn't it my traitorous twin?" Kol remarked. "You tried to get rid of me for the night. I read your texts."

"It's not what you think." Rebekah said.

"Was Elijah in on it?"

"No." Rebekah sighed.

"In on what?" Elijah asked.

"It doesn't matter. Harry are you alright?" Harry shook his head.

"Can Elijah carry him upstairs?" Rebekah knew she was treading on thin ice.

"No." Both of them said. Elijah raised an eyebrow at his younger brothers' response.

"I'll explain everything, but we need to get Harry to bed so he can lay down." Rebekah cautiously approached Harry. She may be a female, but she was still a Dominant. She was still considered a "threat." Neither brother moved. She helped Harry up and lead him to her bedroom, hoping none of her brother's minded. She laid him on her bed.

"It is probably best if you go to sleep." Rebekah paused. "I'll explain everything to you when you are feeling better, but please you need rest. No one will bother you here." Harry nodded before turning away. She walked back down the stairs. Kol was still glaring at Klaus while Klaus looked annoyed and Elijah seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Rebekah," Elijah warned.

"There's a lot to talk about." Rebekah clasped her hands. "But first, Elijah, I need you to restrain Kol and Klaus."


End file.
